Forever Stay With Me(clato)
by Clatostarcrossedlovers
Summary: What if you volunteer for the hunger games for your brother?to give him a better life. What if you plan to come back,but you never do? A clato story about the the star-crossed-lover from District 2.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Stay with me Chapter 1

Cato and Clove

Clove's view:

Tomorrow is like every year the reaping. One boy and one girl from each district will be sent to the Hunger Games. 24 tributes will fight a week after the reaping in the arena between live and death. This is where I train for all my life. The most of my district are 18 year when they volunteer and go to the arena as tribute

I'm 16. Most people underestimate me when they see me. The reason is that I'm not that big and that they think I'm weak. But after they have fought with me, they only respect me. Tomorrow there will be a name drawn for the Hunger Games. And one of our 3 will be volunteer for the games. This is like every year. The 3 best girls of the district 2 must fight against each other The best girl win and goes to the arena . I am one of those three girls

Here in District 2 it is an honor to go in the Hunger Games. In other districts it's different they fear to go to the Hunger Games. Because they know that they have only a small chance against the tributes from District 1 and are stronger. Here in District 2, all children between 12-18 trained to fight in the Hunger Games. This is forbidden, but people from the Capitol don't do anything. Why should they? This gives more show. Trained children entertains more than untrained tributes. What would happen in the games if there were just stupid kids running around in the arena who don't know how to fight. With us there is much more fun. Today I have to prove that I'm stronger than my 2 opponents and that I am it worth to go to in the arena. When I return from the arena, I will bring honor to District 2.

With the girl next to me I will first fight. The girl smiled confidently as she sees me. "Okay, keep you ready, girls," shouted the coach loudly. I go to her and laugh with mean smile I always do when people underestimate me. I smile at her. She stares at me in horror and amazement. Perfect I think. 'Start', called the trainer. I smile to her community. We first turned around and she made her first attack. She pushes me hard on the ground and tried to hit me , but before she could do it . I pull her on the ground and hit her hard on her jaw. She dazzled and she blinked her eyes and I saw that this was the perfect moment for me to push her head on the floor and to push my feet on her throat. While she was struggeling I asked her sweetly: 'Is that all you got? She growled and began to struggle. But she could not go anywhere she knew as well as I did. The trainer took her away from me. "Clove wins from Christa," said the trainer to someone who was holding the score. The girl how apparently called Christa walked angrily out of the room.

'May it's your turn. Let's see what you're worth, "said the trainer. If I won of this girl I would go to the Hunger Games. I looked across the room where the tests of the volunteers of the boys were taken. I saw Cato fight with an equally big boy like himself. Looks like this was also his last fight. When I thought that he would go to the Hunger Games, I was completely happy. I would be the person who killed Cato, the sword legend of District 2. Cato had apparently saw me looking at him and he turned to me and smiled, grinning as he hit his opponents. I rolled my eyes and Cato start laughing.

Cato was a boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. I knew him since his 7th and I hated him. How he goes to school if it is his, and all the girls in his year who run after him. I brought my thoughs back to my opponent who I tried to floor but she sidestepped and she tried to push her feet in my stomach but I was faster than her and I escaped when she tried to tackle me. I jumped over her legs and hit her on her jaw just as I did whit my last opponent. She screamed loudly.

When my fist hit her jaw. There flowed blood out her nose and she tried to beat me. But again she was to slow for me. I could beat her easily if she was so slow. In the corner of my eye I saw Cato on his opponent lying on the ground. Good, I thought so he goes to the arena with me. If I thought of killing Cato a kind of energy flowed to me. I hit my opponent hard on her face. So hard that she fell on the ground. Cato was now watching my fight and he crossed his hands together. I had my opponent now in a strong grip. I hit her 3 times in her face. Then she lost her consciousness. I had won. So that meant I went to the arena. I grinned at that thought and thought about different ways how I could kill Cato. My trainer came up to me and she looked pride. "I knew you could do it! 8 years of training!" This was the first time I had seen Victia so happy.

"Come, come," she said, "we go meet your district partner." She pulled me to Cato who was talking to his trainer.. "You don't understand, Teber! I'm not going! I 'm not going to the arena! "Cato screamed loud. "You must! I didn't train you for nothing! "His trainer screamed .Victia coughed. "Cato," she said,' this is Clove. "

" I know, "he murmured. "Well, you are district partners," she replied blunt "I don't think so." He said

And he ran away. I looked at him in disbelief. This was not the Cato that I thought he was. He was Cato Locker and he was know as the killing machine in the training centre. "Guys," she moaned .'They never know what they want.'

"Clove," she said and I knew what that voice that she did meant. It was the voice when I needed to do something for her.

"You and Cato got almost the same age. You understand each other. Could you talk with him? "she said "Why must I do that ?" I asked, irritated. I really don't want to talk with him. He was that kind of guy that always is popular and always everything gets what he wants. "Tut, tut!" She said and she pushed me in the direction where Cato was dissepears. "And be nice, "she called after me. I walked out the training center. When I was outside I saw Cato on the ground with his hands in his hair. 'Cato? I said quietly. He looked up and stared back at the ground. I sat beside him. Then he broke the silence. "Victia has sent you? '

" Who else? "I muttered sarcastically. He laughed. "Now you need to give me a pep talk and say that I should go to the arena? He asked.

"Kinda, but I'm hopelessly bad at it, so I'm not going to try. " I said truthfully and I grinned AT the memory when I had ever done it. I don't care about anyone exept my brother. He looked through his fingers at me and grinned.

"Why don't you wannago in the arena?" I asked quietly and curious. His grin disappeared immediately.

"You don't understand , nobody understands it," he said, "I just can't. I can't leave my little sister. '' Your parents can take care for her? "I said. "That is not the same," he cut me off, "I'm not like you, Clove! You might be poorer than me. But I don't have parents who love me .My parents are never home!" He shouted. "You really think that, Cato!" I started really getting angry. He didn't know anything of me, nothing! He didn't know the real reason why I've trained my whole life.

"My life isn't that perfect, as you think! You don't even know me! "I spat out the words as if they were poison in my mouth. "I will say is how I see it!" He screamed angry "Your parents love you dearly and they support you with everything and are proud that you are going to volunteer for the the hunger games and that you bring honor to your family and district. The perfect family! You're just like everyone else here, Clove! He shouted even louder than before. "Stop it! You don't know me. Nothing! Is it nothing. You don't know my family! I yelled as loud as I could. I walked away from him. I couldn't take it anymore. I wish I just could threw a knife at him. When I walked away I heard him call after me 'Clove, ...! ' I ran so hard I could. I was alone and I went to the place where I always went. I walked and walked until I came to the place by the lake under the tree. This was my favorite place in District 2. Here I could always think if my father ... Here it was quiet and I could always be here My mother took me and Travis always to here and called it our secret place. Travis forgot these place but I keep remember it when she died. There had been hours passed and the sun went slowly down.

It was already late in the afternoon. Then I remembered when I first met Cato. I was 6 and he was 7. It was a warm day by the lake and I had flee here from my father who was drunk again and I began to cry.I hide me here I looked at my reflection for hours and how my tears fell into the lake. I remember what my father had said: 'You're as weak as your mother, Clove! I wonder how long you hold it. Then there was the mirror image of a boy in the water. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes. It was Cato. He sat beside me and began to comfort me. He always whispered the words. "It's good, it will be all right. '" I am Cato, " " Clove, "I whispered back. We stayed there an hour and he braught me back home. When I came home my father was sleeping and I could quietly go to my bedroom. The next day at school we said nothing to each other. He just smiled and winked at me sometimes. That day it was the last time that I cried. That was the year when I started my training and if I was good enough I could go to the Hunger Games. I was removed from my memories. When someone out the woods appeared . In the mirror image of the water appeared a shadow I saw that it was Cato.


	2. Chapter 2

Cato and clove:

Chapter 2-Forever Stay with me

It just was like then. When the 7 year old Cato looked at me .'Clove? Is that you?' he asked while he looked at me. He came to sit next to me. He looked in to my eyes but I didn't look back because I won't let him see my weakness. 'Clove…I'm sorry. I shouldn't scream to you .' I looked at him a second. It seemed like he meant it. 'It doesn't matter ….I'm used to it.' I said quiet. I saw him look confused in the corner of my eyes. I bitted on my lip .

'What do you mean?' He asked . 'Do you really think I would go to the hunger games for bringing proud or honor to my district? I don't do it for myself. I do it for Travis!' I said thinking of my little brother. He was quiet a minute. 'Your brother?' He asked.

I nodded.

'I don't want him to grow up like I did .My father has… drank problems 'I look at the water that ripples . 'You don't need to tell me this if you don't want to. ' I look at him for a long time. He smiled at me. 'I want to tell you, I don't want you to think that I have a perfect life. The reason why I go to the hunger games is because of my brother. When I…''I took a deep breath' …If I come back, then I will be rich and then he never will live with my dad. He…'s in the hospital now. My dad got angry yesterday and…'

My eyes were hazy I tried to stop the tears so that Cato wouldn't see my weakness. But I couldn't stop them. It was the first time in in 10 years I had cried. The first time in 10 years that I let see my weakness. Of all those years that I lived with my dad ,I turned into a monster with no feelings. A monster who was destroying herself. I'm the perfect career. A career with no heart, no feelings and no heart. This was were I was born for. _Born to kill._

I hoped he didn't see the tears. But he did. He laid his arms around me and wiped away my tears. For just this time I didn't care how weak I was. I felt me safe ,happy .Something I didn't feel for years. Something a career shouldn't feel.

'It will be okay, I promise' he whispered, his arms still around me. I smiled at the thought of my memories. 'What's wrong? 'he asked, while he saw me smiling.' Do you remember that day by the lake ten years ago?' I ask. He smiled and said: 'I do, I thought you forget it. That's how I found you. I remember that I brought you home that day' He grinned

'Can I take the lady home?' he said grinning in his most fake charming voice. I laughed. 'Sure' He took my hand and we walked away of the lake. Normally I would hit the person in the face when someone touched me like that. Because I became scared after all those years. I became scared of loving someone. In a blink of an eye the person could be gone. _Gone forever_. I never touched anyone like that except my brother. But I just let it happen today .'I don't want to go home' I said 'let's go to the hospital'

'Your will is law, Madame' he said it what looked like a butler in an old movie. I laughed. It was strange who he could make me laugh while no one else could.

The whole way he tried to make me laugh. He told all his funny stories of his trainers of the past years. When we stopped by the hospital I asked him;' Do you want to meet Travis? 'He look at me. 'It would be an honor'

I walked through different hallways. Until I was with Travis' room I watched him through the little window in the door. His little body was full of scars and wounds. He was only it would be his first reaping. It hurt to see him look that. I bited on my lip. If I came home faster he wouldn't be like this. I hated my father. I hated him what he had done to our family. He had ruined everything. It was his fault that my mother killed herself. He made her life so miserable that she couldn't life anymore. She had loved us. But she was killing herself inside. She couldn't handle it anymore. I had start to learn that feeling. But I couldn't give up. Because I never wouldn't leave Travis. I opened the door of his room. A smile appeared on his face when he saw me. I walked to him and gave him a hug. 'How are you?' I asked. His tiny hand who was in the plaster

'Better' he said quiet. I nodded. I looked at the ground. 'i'm so sorry!' I brought out. 'I should had been there to protect you. I should save you.'

'It wasn't your fault, clove.'

'Yes it was! I should stop him!' A tear flew over my cheek. It was already the second time that I had cried today.

'Clove?,' he asked after a minute. 'Yes?' '

'Please don't go to the hunger games' he started to cry.

'Travis,' I said while look him into his eyes ' we already talked about this. I have to go. I have to go for you and me. So that we can be happy again. Then we gonna live in the victors village without Him' I whispered while I gave him a kiss on his forehead.

When I saw Travis look at the door of his room I realized I totally forgot him. I looked at him and saw that Cato was waving at my little brother and he camo to Travis to give him a hand. 'Are you Cato?' Travis asked.

'The only real one' he said grinning' and you must be Travis. I heared a lot of you.'

The nurse came to say that we needed to go. 'Bye , Travis' Cato waved .'Bye' Travis responded.

'I'll see you tomorrow' I laid his pillow on him and gave him one last kiss. 'Sleepwell 'I said. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immeadliatly. I closed the door and looked a last time at him.

'You are the best sister ever.' Cato said.

'I'm not. I should had safe him. You don't know how terrible it was when I saw Travis laying on the floor. I thought he was dead and my father just laid in the sofa while my brother was almost dying. 'My body filled with anger.

'You couldn't help him, Clove. It' wasn't your fault.' He looked at me. 'Who protected you when you had Travis' age?'

I stared at his blue eyes who were filled with so much sadness. 'No one' I whispered.

We walked to my house. 'Here it's' I muttered. He nodded

Cato walked with me to the little brown house, where I lived whole my live .The house with so much bad memories. The house where my mother died, the house where my father started hurting me when I was 6. But it will change, I will win the hunger games for a better life. A life that I deserve.

'Will you be okay?' Cato asked worried when he saw the light in my house. I nodded at the same moment when I heard my father scream.

'CLOVEEEEE!'

'I'm coming! 'I screamed back. I sighed. 'Thank you for bringing me home 'I said to Cato and I really meant it. 'Are you sure that I don't need to come in?' He asked.

'I will be fine' I lied. Because I know that I wouldn't be fine. I know that I never wouldn't be fine If will live here any longer. I know that this night will be bloody for me. Just like every night. He doubted a second. 'Okay then. See you tomorrow. Goodnight,Clove.' He decided

'Goodnight.' He smiled and l walked away from my door. I opened the door and as soon as I opened the door of the living room. I smelled the smell of drunk and sweat. He looked at me, his face full of anger. 'WHERE WERE YOU! He screamed to me.

'That's none of your business! I answered cold. 'YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!' He slapped me before I even could react. He pushed me hard to the wall. Blood streamed of my head.

I tried already so many times to defend me. But I never made a different. He may be drunk but he was still stronger than me. It only get worse when I defense myself. He laughed at me. 'You are so pathetic.' I tried not to slap him back, because I know he would break every single bone and I would go to the arena soon. He hit me 3 more times in my ribs. I moaned of pain. He wanted to hit me again. But the bell of the front door rang. 'Opened the door.' he yelled and he took his bottle of beer again.

I opened the door. Cato. He looked at me in horror. I stared at the ground. I felt the blood still stream of my head. 'What happen…? He asked. He stiffed. He looked at my dad who was sleeping in the sofa.' THAT BASTARD! I KILL HIM'. He wanted to run to my father. But I stopped him. 'You will only make it worse for me!' I looked right into his eyes.

'Come with me, Please. You can stay here! He Said.

'_I care…about you. Why don't you see that?' He added. _

My stomach had a strange feeling but I ignored it. 'Go home Cato. It's late and it's a big day tomorrow.' Before I could close the door, he stopped me. 'Here you dropped this' He gave me the golden medallion. It was of my mother. It's the last thing I have from her. In the inside there was a picture of me and my mother. We both smiled at it. When she was here I was so happy. She was the sun in my darkness. But she couldn't handle it anymore, she couldn't handle my father anymore. She commited suicide. I'm pride on my dark hair. It reminds me of her.

'Thank you' I whisper. 'Goodnight, Clove' I watched him leave my house. I closed the door and ignored the sound of the living room where my father is.

When I layed in my bed I realize that _it's going to be a big, big day tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

Cato and clove

Forever Stay With me-Chapter 3

When I woke up I knew exactly which day it was. It was the day of the reaping. Today is the day that I will try to win the hunger games, for my brother. I stepped out my bed and I pulled my reaping-clothes on. The clothes were once from my mother. It was old, blue and beautiful. Even thought it was old it still looked good. I smelled to the fabric and I remembered the smell of my mother.

When I was ready to go I went immediately to the hospital were my brother was.

I saw that Travis still was sleeping. I shook him awake. 'Wake up, sleepy head!' His eyes opened slowly. 'Clove…?'He asked sleepy. I handed him his reaping clothes. When he heard the word 'Reaping'. I saw fear in his eyes. The eyes that were sleepy a minute ago are alive now. 'Easy' I said.

'There are enough volunteers in District 2. They aren't going to pick you. ' I knew that Cato wasn't going to volunteer, but there are still other volunteers. Right?

He putted his clothes on.

'Aren't you scared? He asked while he knotted his shirt .'To go to the arena?'

I looked to his brown eyes who were focused on his shirt 'I don't know. I never really tried to think about it' I answered after truth. He nodded. 'Let's go!' I said , while I thought about the ways how I could get killed.

We walked to the justice building ,slowly. We didn't want to remember the fact that I was going to volunteer. His words had hit us both. What if I get killed? And I never came back home? What would Travis do? Live with my dad for the rest of his live? No, I couldn't let that happen. I will win the hunger games! But every step I made, I stepped closer to my certain death.

My thoughts stopped when I saw Cato walked to us. One more time I said to myself: I will come back.

'Hey clove! And Travis!' He looked at me.

'Are you going to volunteer?' I asked .He shook his head and grinned with his boyish smile. 'They can't compel me. I guess, The one who will get reaped will go to the hunger games.'

I was kind of happy, because I knew that I wouldn't have to kill him in the arena. Strange exactly that I wanted to kill him a few days ago and now I even couldn't stand the idea of him get killed. Travis took my hand when we came closer to the justice building. He breathed scared when we waited in the crowd to register us. 'After you have registered you go immediately to the 12-years old boys stage, I'm with the 16 years old girls, Okay?! He nodded. His dark hair blink into the sun. 'And after I volunteered, go then immediately to Cato.

'He can stay in my house until you are back' Cato said. I nodded thankful.

After they took Travis' blood, he started to walk in the direction of the 12 years. I even didn't feel the stinginto my skin. I went to the group of my age who all looked to me in fear. They knew that I was going to volunteer and that I would come back. I looked vicious to him and glared to them. I threw weapons since I reached the age of 7 and I was the best of whole my district.

'Welcome, welcome, welcome!'Claudisa started with her speech' Time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing District 12 in the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. But first we have a special video from the capitol!'

The video started playing. It was the same video since….ever.

'_War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. The people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost and the traitors were defeated. We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future._

They told about the revolution , district 13 and why they made the capitol. The video ended and the screen turned black.

'Let's start!As usually, Ladies first!' Claudisa continued.

Before she even could call out the name of who she had pick of the bowl.

'I volunteer as tribute!' I yelled out loud.

She looked into the crowd where she had here my voice when she saw me she yelled happy: 'Well, come up, dear!'. I walked to the stage, no fear I couldn't have fear now. When I was on the stage I thought of the proud I would bring when I would be back home. 'What's your name?'

'Clove' I said' Clove Kentwall'

'Then for the boys!' She walked to the bowl of the boys. One name of more than thousands names would be pick. Claudisa pulled slowly a name.

In 2 words my whole world turned into a hell.

'Our male tribute to fight in the arena for the 74th hunger games: Travis Kentwall'

I stared at my little brother. His face turned pale. My breath stocked I heared the words again what Cato said before the reaping:

'_The one who will get reaped will go to the hunger games.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Cato and Clove:

Forever Stay With Me – chapter 4

No. I thought. There is no chance that he is reaped. His name was only one time in the bowl. This wasn't supposed to happen! I would go alone to the arena. I never thought that there was a chance that I would go with my brother to the hunger games. Not fight to death with him. Do I have to kill him? No , I won't let that happen. I will die for him and protect him until the end. Until the moment that I have to kill myself, like my mother.

Travis walked to the stage. I tried to look emotionless, but it was hard. Weakness is the biggest fault of a career. Weakness means the death of a career. I remembered that there was once a career that died because she didn't want to kill the little girl from 5. Her allies killed her and in 5 seconds she died. Just like that. No one cared, in district 2 about her death. But we were mad at her. Her family didn't even care for her.

I stared back to my brother. Maybe someone was still going to volunteer? I looked in the crowd and waited for a voice. A voice that would save me from this hell. But the only thing that I heard was silence and the heavy breath of Travis.

My little brother was near the stage now. 'Come on, boy. We don't have much time !The capitol is waiting' Claudisa said. I wanted to run to him so badly and say that everything was going to be okay. I saw Cato stared at us with an open mouth. I turned my face back to Travis. 'Well, shake hands, you two.'

I shook Travis' hand who was so little and wet of the sweat. I hugged Travis quick. He cried loud. 'Shhhhhht' I went with my fingers through his hair. Only one of us will come back, I thought. Only one.

'Our first brother and sister that will fight to death in the arena!Who isn't exited!' Claudisa was so happy. She was like a little kid that was eating an ice-cream in the summer.

Claudisa started to say the last sentence of every year: The tributes of the 74thannu….

'I VOLUNTEER!' I heard a loud voice screaming. I looked at the crowd. Where did it came from? I was obviously a boy. Then I saw a boy move in the crowd. _He was big for his age. His hair looked like the shines of the sun and when he looked to me I could see his blue eyes, like the sea. There was no doubt. It was Cato._

I froze.

The peacekeepers pulled Travis away from the stage. 'Go, Travis' I whispered.

'Oh, I guess we have a volunteer! How lovely!,Come here!'' What a pretty boy''

A few girls in the crowd giggled and start talking to their friends.

Cato looked vicious. I could see a weak smile when he shook my hand.

'The _Real_ Tributes who will fight in the 74th annual hunger games! Give them a big applause!''

The whole crowd clapped hard. I forced myself to look proud. But who could I be proud when the capitol took everything what I have away. Why don't they realize how they break us?

Why doesn't the Capitol realize that they ruin everything for us?

Why don't they realize that we will never be the same again?

That we never can have a normal live? And live without fear, fear to live, fear to trust.

The peacekeepers led us in the justice building. Cato and I were in different rooms. So that our family and friends could see us before we won or for the last time. In the other districts the room is a farewell. The parents see their children for the last time.

I waited and waited.

The door opened and I saw Travis come in. Crying. His eyes were red. When you didn't know what happened you probably would think that there someone died. But no one died. Not yet.

I hugged him without saying a word.

'I love you, Clove'

'I love you too'

'We will be fine you know. I'll see you back in two weeks.' I said He nodded. I pressed my 2 fingers close to my heart and then I kissed them. It was my mother's token to tell us that she loved us. And then she always said: '_My heart is forever yours'_

The peacekeeper came back in 'Your time is up' He pulled Travis out my arms. I planted a kiss on his forehead. 'Come back' he said. The door closed and I was alone in the room.

'I will' I whispered.

A half hour pasted no one else come to visit me. I only had my brother. Everyone who I loved died so I stopped keeping a good kid and be a nice years ago. I trained me to death all those years. But the result was there. I was one of the best knife throwers in Panem. While the others were out with friends, I was in the training Centre.

I looked in the room for a knife.(You never know of the Capitol people are so stupid). There must be somewhere a knife. I had to deliver in my knife when we went to the reaping but there was no way that those Capitol people were going to touch me without getting scarfs. I'm not that pathetic girl anymore that will cry or for god's sakes fall in love with her district partner. I'm Clove Kentwall. The future winner of the 74th hunger games.

I looked in the old room. Chair. Table. Desk. Chair. I saw something blink in the first sunlight of the morning. Silver. A smile crossed over my face. The Capitol is really ,really stupid. It's official now. There was a knife in the fruit bowl. I picked up the knife and hided in the leather of my shoe. 1 minute later the peacekeeper came in to bring me to the car that would take us to the train. When he led me to the car he said cold: 'Wait Here; Your district partner will come soon' It was weird to hear him. He sounded like a robot. They all sounded like robots. Robots who were programmed by the capitol. But here is the fact: they aren't robots. They are humans. _They used to be humans._

The car was warm. I stared at that landscape of District 2. Here I grew up. 'Come on Cato' I hear Claudisa. She opened the door of the car and I felt her eyes on me burning. But I kept staring at my district. She pressed herself between me and Cato. 'What a beautiful hair do you have' She said. She waited for an answer. But I just ignored her. 'Someone is a in a bad mood!'

The car started to drive. The threes flashed over. After 15 minutes. I saw children run into a meadow. The meadow was perfect green and the flowers grew in every color and in the middle, there was a glow on a tree. And the clouds who were dark a few minutes ago were disappeared now. The sun shined.

The child that ran in the meadow was looking at me now. She smiled.

'Clove.' I heard something say and someone was shaking my arm. 'We need to go'. I looked at the person. Cato stared at me. I looked back at the meadow. But it was gone. Like it was never there. The only thing I saw was an old three and an old house. I stepped out the car. I saw the train and then Cato who looked at me confused. Was it a dream? The sky was cloudy. No sun. And that child? I knew her from something. Maybe I knew her when..

'Let's go in the train, sweethearts!' Claudisa cut me off.

Cato stepped first in the train. I went after him. When I was in the train. I stared at the decoration of the Capitol. I had to say that the Capitol did really well.

'Beautiful, Isn't it?!' Claudisa squeezed.

'I have seen better' I answered cold. It sounded like the peacekeepers. I shivered.

I sat in the blue large sit and looked out the room of my meadow, that wasn't there. Cato sat over me. I knew that he wanted to talk to me. I could see it in his eyes. Maybe he was going to say that we better didn't become friends. Maybe that's better. The train moved to the capitol.

I had to kill him. That was sure.

_Let the games begin._


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Stay With Me- Chapter 5

Cato and Clove

Colors flashed before my eyes. In 2 days we would be in the Capitol. Of what I had hear of the Capitol. They are freaks in a pink color and who knows what else they are wearing. I thought that Claudisa was already a freak.

Under all the make-up she wore. You still could see she's young. I think she must be 28 or maybe older. The blue wig she wore fitted perfect with her green eyes shadow. When I looked closer I could see she had a blue glitter tattoo in her neck. She noticed that I was watching her. 'Manners!' she yelled. 'Ooh, shut up, Claudisa' Brutus said. 'Let her stare. She's just is finding a way how to kill you!'

Claudisa looked shocked. Enobaria started laughing. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders and I could see her golden teeth that blink. Cato laughed too. His boyish smile was there again. I even couldn't stop the grin on my face. 'You take the words out my mouth' I replied to Brutus. He smiled. The scar on his face that he had got from his games was big but I thought he must be proud of it. The Capitol could easily take it away. But he wanted to remember his victory.

'Let's see the reaping's of the other districts' Brutus pressed on a button. A TV appeared out the wall.

'Cool!' Cato brought out. 'Welcome in the world of the Capitol' Enobaria said. I shivered when I thought that she killed someone with that teeth. The blood in her mouth of her kill….

The reaping of District 1 started to play. The escort said the similar things of Claudisa's speech. 'Ugh, look at her wig 'Claudisa said. She was obviously jealous of the escort who had a ''Beautiful'' purple wig with white diamonds. Claudisa started mumble some things about how inappropriate it was.

A blond girl volunteered. When I saw her for the first time I knew that I didn't like her. The way she moved told me enough. Her blond her blew together with the wind and She obviously knew that she was beautiful .The escort said her name. Glimmer.

I rolled my eyes. Are they serious? Who the hell called their child like that? They are almost that stupid as the Capitol. After she volunteered . A boy with brown her volunteered also. I guessed it's normal that in the career districts everyone volunteered. The brown boy smiled and tried to look vicious but it didn't work. He looked like an excited squirrel. He really did. I mean. Just look at him. I almost could see his fluffy tale.

'They are going to be your allies I guess. I hope they do better than they look like.' Brutus grinned. 'The girl is beautiful thought.' Cato said. Something hit me. Beatiful? That ugly make-up doll. I wanted to yell at Cato. But I didn't. He would think I'm jealous or something. I'm not.

The crowd clapped and then it was our turn. The justice building of District 2 appeared on the screen. 'Oh, I looked gorgeous!' Claudisa exclaimed. She took her mini mirror to check if everything still looked perfect. Everything went so fast. I volunteered. I looked vicious. Cato smiled at the screen.

'Well done, girl!' Enobaria said. I nodded. I didn't dare to breathe when Claudisa called out Travis' name. I looked to see if there was any emotion on my face. But thank god. The cameras turned to Travis' face. They didn't even film the hug. I thought that the ones who filmed it knew that they better didn't film those moments. Because they knew that I would work in my disadvantage.

Cato volunteered. I could see his fortitude on his face. We both stepped to the justice building.

I was glad that our reaping was over. Now I just had to see my other opponents.

District 3 looked weak, as every year. Than District 4 's reaping started. Maybe they could be useful. But when I saw the little boy of 4. I knew we couldn't do anything with them. Maybe we could use the girl? She looked strong. I counted my allies. The Barbie doll, squirrel, Cato, me and maybe that girl from 4 .So we had 5 people in the career pack.

The others reaping's passed but nothing special happened. They were all the same. They got reaped. Shocked. Cried. And left the stage. It was so boring that Claudisa started to check her nails.

In district 11 we found something interesting. A really huge guy got reaped. He was black and was even bigger than Cato. I saw Cato stiff. This was a strong opponent. An opponent that could kill for sure. He acted like a career. You couldn't read any emotions on his face. He acted like he didn't care. When you saw him you would think that his mother just asked to go to the market or something.

My mind screamed immediately: Careful!

The black guy only showed emotion when a little girl, named Rue got reaped. She was so tiny. I couldn't even believe that this girl was 12. She stepped brave to her destiny in the arena. I thought she was going to cry. But she didn't. Rue looked to her District partner and a smile crossed over her face. She was thinking of something. It cheered her up a little bit. The big black gut took her hand and led her to the justice building. What was his name again? Klesh?Plesh?Tresh?

'We need to be careful with him.' I said.

'Are you scared?' Cato laughed.

'I'm not!' I replied.

'Shhhhht, District 12 still needs to come' Enobaria hissed.

The crowd was filmed and the escort started to do her speech.

'Primrose Everdeen' she called out for the girls. First it was really quiet. But then I saw the little blond girl stepped forward to the stage. The girl didn't even reached the stage Because a girl, who was older, volunteered. I watched the TV closer now. Was she her sister? They didn't look on each other. But I knew she was her sister when I hear d that her name was 'Katniss Everdeen'. I held my breath. All the people of District 12 did the token. Hundreds of fingers went in the sky. It meant Thank you, goodbye to someone you loved. I was jealous in a way. Katniss had done something I couldn't. She could volunteer for her sister and I didn't. I had to watch my brother go to the stage and to face the fact that he was going to the hunger games. But Cato volunteered. I looked at the boy with the blue eyes. The boy that saved my life in a way and my brother's. He started to smile when they called out the male tribute. He saw that I looked to him and I quickly looked back to the screen. The boy of D12 was at the point to throw up. 'What a marshmallow' I grinned. Brutus smiled. 'I think we know what we are going to use for your interview'

The girl Katniss stared straight in the crowd. I knew that there was something with Katniss. Something dangerous. She had that sparkle in her eyes. The sparkle that I hated. _Hope._

The bed in my huge room was soft. But the room was decorated with too much pink. I may be a girl but pink? Really? I'm not a princess who goes riding on her pink unicorn in her pass-time. The only good thing in this room was that there was enough space. I looked at the pink clock on my bedside table.

11.23 pm. Was it already night? The time passed so quickly. A lot of things happened today:

Reaping .Train. Other Districts reaping. Strategies and dinner. I better went sleeping. I extinguished the light of my room. It was so quiet here. At home there was always the noise of my father's music, his friends. It was too quiet, too peaceful. The silence broke when I heard someone knock on my door.

'Clove?

I fluttered my eyes. Cato? Who else would it be? I stayed in my bed, hoping that he would leave. I really didn't want to talk to him. I owed him too much. But he didn't leave.

'Clove? Are you sleeping?' He opened the door. Damn stupid capitol people! Why didn't those Lady Gaga 's fans have locks.. I closed my eyes and pretended that I was sleeping. After he came closer to my bed. I '''woke'''' up ,like I already slept for hours.

'Cato?' I asked. 'What are you doing here?

'I couldn't sleep. So….I thought I could talk a minute with you.' He sat next to me on the bed and I could see his stature in the darkness. I smiled, knowing that he didn't see me. 'What do you think…'Cato started.

But I was so curious I couldn't wait: 'Why did you volunteer?'

He was quiet for a minute. The way he breath was like there was a sleep song was playing.

'I…I changed my mind. This is my last year, you know. I could not let that go.' He said

I wanted to see his face so badly now when he said it. Was he lying?

'OK'

My eyes felt heavy. 'Go to sleep, clover.' Said Cato. His voice worked like sleep pills.

I woke up of the 'tik tik tik tik' off Claudis's heels. 'Rise and shine, dears!'

'Crap!' I heard someone say next to me.

Cato? What was he still do here?

'Hide!' I whispered to him in panic. 'Where?'

'The closet' I said. Caudisa her tik tik tik was much near now.

Oh god. This really isn't happen! I just couldn't…There was a boy in my closet. A boy!

The door opened.' Wake up, sweetheart!' She said. The color of her wig today was red. Ugh Capitol people. 'Do you know where Cato is? He isn't in is room'

I shook my head and tried not to laugh. 'Who knows were that boy is!'

She left my room and mumbled something about manners. Cato laughed.

'Cato bursted out laughing 'I better go'

'Yes ,'I said 'We are almost at the capitol'

Cato left my room smiling.

We are almost at the Capitol' I repeated. _Almost close to my death._


	6. Chapter 6

Forever Stay With me-Chapter 6

Cato and Clove

I pulled my clothes on after Cato disappeared in his own room. When I was ready I went to the breakfast table where Enobaria and Brutus were sitting. They both were laughing but when they saw me they stopped. They just observed me. 'WHAT!?' I exclaimed.

Enobaria looked cold: 'Nothing, we were just _gossiping_' She hissed. I glared at her. I didn't like her I thought. I used to. When she won the games I really had admire her. She looked so strong when she killed her last opponent. But now she just is a moving thing with golden teeth .

Cato came in the breakfast room. Enobaria smiled mean at him. 'Where were you loverboy? She asked while she looked at me. 'Can you pass me the jam?' I asked normal to Brutus. 'Course, dear'

Claudisa said; 'Yeah were where you? I searched you on whole the train!'

Cato went sitting next to Brutus. 'Just went for a walk' He said smiling to Enobaria.

'Well, I didn't see you. Did you see him, clove?'

I looked up. 'No, I'm not a walking person' 'Oh god, Enobaria. Don't be so curious. ' Brutus said.

The whole breakfast Cato and I didn't say a lot. We just listened to the strategies that Brutus said.

For example: 'You better can hunt at night, there are some thumb people who like to make a camp fire'

'Don't have mercy, They kill you as soon as they get the chance and be careful for your career partners they may kill you in your sleep.'

Then he said something where I really need to think about: 'I don't know how your relationship is, but don't get close. You have to kill your district partner when It comes to the final 2. The game makers isn't going you change the rule' I saw Enobaria look at our expressions, if there were any emotions on it. I just nodded and grinned: 'I'm sorry Cato, that you need to die.' Cato laughed. 'Don't count on that, clover.'

A smile crossed my face. But I saw Brutus face. I know what he was doing he gave me sign that said:

Don't get to close with the boy

I nodded almost imperceptible. The last hours on the train, we just watched the reaping again and again.

'Know your enemy is the most important rule.' Enobaria had said.

While we watched every detail how they moved and their expressions. Claudisa just commented their outfit.

Suddenly everything went black. I tried to look out the window, but I realized that we were in some 'tunnel'. I knew what that mean. A lot of victors had told ,wrote about it.

''When you go in that tunnel, there is no way back. Or you die or you will come back to that tunnel.''

The light came back. I held my breath, everything was so beautiful and it was huge. I couldn't stop stare to the buildings. Everything was different than in District 2. In District 2 everything was beautiful, yes but not like this. This was….

I didn't have words for this. The victors and Claudisa didn't even give it a look. But cato and I looked both chocked.

'It's….'I said.

'Beautiful' Cato finished me. I thought the buildings were pink or something when I read about it. But they were just black and silver.

When the train reached the station. My eyes hurt from all the colors. Hundreds of Capitol people were waving at us. 'CLOVE!CATO!' they all screamed. Cato and I walked closer to the window.

Brutus said: 'Wave'

'Wait what?' I asked confused. What the hec did I really need to wave to those pink things. 'Just do it'. So Cato and I started to wave. They get even more wilder, they started to scream and one even fainted .

'It will give you more sponsors' Enobaria explained 'and how more sponsors how more sponsors gift you will get'

I saw a group of pink men wave at me and I smiled and blew a seductive kiss. I saw someone faint.

'Perfect' Enobaria said.

Or train stopped a few meters farther where there weren't capitol people. The only thing that I saw was a black lift who led us to our level. Claudisa pointed that we needed to follow her. Brutus and Enobaria came to stand next us. In the lift there was a girl of the age 12,14 she had red hair and she looked to the ground. I thought she didn't dare to look at us. I had heard of this people in the Capitol. It were the traitors of Panem. To punish them they cut out theit tongue so that they never could speak again and they need to work in the Capitol until they can't do it anymore or until they get killed.

She pressed on a button. 2 , it said. In only 10 seconds we were there. The beauty of the room was overwhelming. I just couldn't explain. It was perfect I never had seen more pure beauty than this.

'I know, I know! Claudisa exclaimed. The room in the train was already beautiful but this was 1000000000000000000000 more beauty. The green and purple were the head colors in the room.

Cato his mouth opened even more when we stepped in the room. Claudisa immediately sat in a white sofa and she putted the TV on a sender of beauty. Enobaria growled. And she really growled like an animal. She looked like a panther that was going to attack her pray.

'I'll led you to your rooms.' Claudisa said mad.

The rooms were really beautiful. I couldn't say anything more about it. Cato and mine room were next to each other. They really didn't make it easy to not let us be friends. I needed to talk to him soon. This couldn't last forever. In 2 weeks the hunger games begin and I needed to kill him.

_A Career that is what I am. That is what I'm supposed to be. Love is what we take and hate is what we give. Kill is what we do._

When I had check out my room I convinced myself that I needed to talk to Cato. So I went to Cato's room.

I knocked on his door. For a second it was quiet.

'I'm coming 'I heard someone yelling, Cato. ' Give me a minute'

'Okay''

A minute later he opened the door. My mouth opened.

'You're NAKED! Oh god, this isn't happening!' I closed my eyes

He laughed loud. 'I'm not naked, Clove. I'm wearing a towel. See.' I opened my eyes with one eye. He wore indeed a blue towel. His chest was naked, thought. I blushed. 'So why are you here?' He asked grinning.

'i….want..to say ..you something'I said. Ow god please put a t-shirt on. Am I really blushing? God, I hate myself. 'Well what?'

I took a deep breath 'We..better not be…'

Cato his smile dropped and said: 'Friends, I know. I knew that you were going to say that'

I looked at him. 'It's better that way'

Without saying another word I left his room. When I closed my door I looked one last time to Cato's door who was still open.

I collapse against the wall. This was going to be harder than the games.

It scared me of not to be friends but it scared me even more, that I have that strange feeling in my stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Cato and Clove:

Chapter 7:

The shower of the Capitol was so different than in District 2, there were 100 more buttons. For the shampoo, you could choose the weirdest things like, fresh limb, the smell of new clothes. I looked farther and for a second I stopped breathing.

White roses.

White roses was the characteristic of President Snow. A lot op people in District 2 liked him, admired him. He was like a quiz master who gave prizes away. When you won, you won that 100 000 000 dollar and when you lost you had nothing. But there is a difference. When you lose his game. You aren't going home, you'll be death. And when you win you win that prize, the victors village. Winning can be a price, but you had to live with all those ones you had to kill, even your district partner,_ even Cato._

I chose the smells of apples. It remained me of the meadow by the lake of district kilometers far, you could smell the fresh apples in the spring. The meadow did me think of the meadow that I saw for the last time in District 2. It was there but when, I didn't look 1 second, it disappeared. The girl with the black hair and the pink little dress that smiled and then ...gone. I knew her, I knew her. I knew her. She seemed so familiair.

The water flowed over me, but I didn't notice it. The only thing that I could fee/hear was the head ache of the thoughts in my head.

It was already 5 pm o'clock. My prep team and my stylist would be here in 30 minutes. I couldn't do anything so I waited and waited. 5.01 pm. I squeezed. Waited and waited. 5. god, this seemed like a bad comedy movie. I needed to do something. What? I thought of the things I did when I was home. I couldn't remember anything. The most of the time I was training. I looked at the secret place behind the mirror next to my bed. I smiled.

I took the knife behind the mirror. It seemed already weeks that I didn't had throw a knife. But It was only days. I took my grip on the knife and threw it right in the eye of Capitol woman that hang in my room. I thought it was Snow's wife. I had heard of her. She died when I was 2, I guessed. She died by "accident''. But everyone knew that It wasn't an accident. Snow killed her. She wanted the hunger games stop. He loved her so much. _But he did what he had to done_. He killed her. His heart was already years ago gone.

I threw the knifes always again and again in the eyes of the wife of Snow. The fabric where once was her eye isn't noticeable anymore. I wanted to throw just another knife, but then I heard the sound of a few people in the hall. And by judging the accent, I could hear it were Capitol people.

'...yeah, the feast was not...'

'HAHA...that is lovely...'

I only could here a few words of what they were saying. But It wasn't even worth to listen it. I thought of taking the knife with me. But there was a big chance that the peacekeepers would take it away. I couldn't take that risc.

They came in my room a minute later. Without anything saying I followed the pink things in front of me. They ignored me completely. I threw one last glance on the place behind the mirror and than walked to my destiny of the make-up people.

It was even worse then I ever had imagined. I mean they pluck all my hair on my body! THEY. . .

When they said it, there was so much drama. They were crying when I called them ''IDIOTS BARBIES WITH GREEN THINGS ON YOUR SKIN!YOU 3 MUST BE FRANKENSTEIN BROTHERS AND SISTERS''

They cried for a half hour while doing my nails, my hair and yes after an hour they did all my hair on my body. When I stood for the mirror I chocked. I was like a natural barbie pop. There was nothing that you could say. They changed me, but not like them. I didn't see blue or something. I still looked like my own me. But there was a difference. 'You are ready now for Olympia 'She said with a soft voice.

Olympia? Strange name, I thought. She must be my stylist.

The other pink woman looked at me. 'You need to pull your ...clothes off.' My moth opened. 'WHAT did YOU say?' I asked with so much hate in my voice that she took a step back.

I searched for something ,I could throw at her. The only thing that I could see was..nothing. Except make-up things. But that wasn't useful.

But again, I did it. I pulled my clothes off. They all looked chocked at me when they saw my body.

'Oh, dear...'

I followed their gazes. They were looking at the strange long, pink scars. I covered a part of my body with my arms. 'Puria, can you take the healer medicine.'

'No, no' I exclaimed ' don't take it away' They all looked at me like I was the weirdest thing on earth. The most of the scars were off the training center when I needed to fight with my opponts.

'It's so ugly, sweetheart.' The blue one said, Puria I guessed. 'I don't want it. It's a part of me. It will remain me, were I fought for all those years. When you take it will take away a part of me.'I said quiet. 'Ok' they just said after a long silence. The one with the pink wig touched one of the face was filled with horror. But stiil, she wasn't afraid to touch it. 'What for god's sakes happens in District 2?' She mumbled to herself. She thought I didn't heard it. but I did. 'Justice' I said quiet, sarcastic.

'uhm' said Mister blue' we are going. Olympia will be here soon.'

Before I even could say something they were stylist appeared 2 minutes later.I thought that she was also a Capitol thing. But she was cool, in a way. She only had one golden tattoo. A name was engraved in her neck. _Lonuia._

She grinned what did you do with the prep team?'

I laughed confused. 'They cried for an half hour 'I explained.

'That's the new record, girl. Well done'. I smiled at her. 'You are different'

She inspected my nails without looking up. 'I didn't live here my whole live, I used to live In district smiled. 'I'm not as all those freaks.'

I liked her. You still could see at the way that she moves that you needed to be careful for her. She still was vicious. She also saw the scars on my body. But she didn't chock or something.

'I knew that you were not going to let them take it away. 'She touched the scars but not like my prep team had done, more like she admired it.

'I think scars are like battle wounds, beautiful in a way. They show you what you've been gone trough and the sacrifice you gave for it. I have them do. 'She said , she let see a long scar on her arm' I 'm going to take your away' I wanted to protest. But she interrupted me. 'It will be just gone for a few days. When the games begin, they are probably almost back'

I nodded. What else could I do?

She painted my eyelids. Gold? I couldn't see it good. There wasn't a mirror. After 45 minutes she was ready. She took a sac were my outfit was in. 'Close your eyes', I squeezed. But I did it. I trusted her.

A soft fabric slide over my skin. I hears something with rollers came closer. a mirror?

'You can open them'

My breath chocked. I wondered how much I was going to say this in the Capitol . But it was completely perfect. First I feared that I was going to wear a pink princess outfit. But this passed perfect for me. It was a golden armor. It looked like something of the Greeks. It was like I was going to a battle. The reality was kind of the same, now I think of it.

'Olympia, it's...Perfect'

She smiled. 'I'm glad you like it' She looked at her watched. 'We need to hurry, the parade is already in one hour.'

The armor fitted kind of good. I thought it was going hard to step with it. But it didn't cause problems.

I didn't know what I needed to think of the parade. I wasn't nervous. I just was scared. Because this was one of the importants things in the problems: get sponsors.

She led me to all the halls in the capitol. Finally I reached a huge door and when she opened it I could see all of the tributes stand everywhere. There also were the horses to drive our...

I recognized the most of them of the reaping. I saw the 2 tributes from D12. The little girl from 11. The dumb tributes from 1.

And finally my eyes meet the most beautiful eyes in the world, Cato.


	8. Chapter 8

Cato and Clove

Chapter 8

My feet felt frozen but I kept walking forward. Cato looked.. I just didn't have words for it. Something in my head was screaming: He is going to kill you whenever he has the chance, don't even think that he is going to spare you!

I step to him; I didn't even give him a look. Olympia was next to me, checking the last things on my outfit. The hour past quick. Sometimes I caught that Cato was looking at me, but when I looked back at him. He just pretended that he was looking at the other tributes. I squeezed and looked at the other outfits of my opponents. But I just couldn't stop laughing when I saw the district ones tributes. They wore pink flamingo things and even the boy wore pink. The boy gave me a glare what made me even more laugh. My stylist looked why I was laughing and at the expression of her face. Olympia looked on her watch.'2 minutes' she mumbled. 'You two need to go in the parade cars. Cato stepped first in the car and then it was my turn. The Car was pretty high, I could tell you and you see, I'm not that tall. Cato saw immediately that I was struggling to get on the car. He gave his hand. I stared for a second at his hand. First I just thought to ignore it but I won't matter that he helped me with this.

He smiled a little bit when I excepted his hand. He wanted to say something, but his stylist interrupted him. 'Remember, just stare at the crowd, but you don't do anything, Okay? Not waving, not smiling, and not taking their flowers. Just try to keep as vicious as you can.' We both nodded.

'20 seconds' I heard, what sound like a robot, said.

'Good luck' Olympia said. Thank you'

The' cars' of District 1 started driving. A huge black gate in front of them and I could catch a blimp of a huge audience and so many colors! I also could hear them screaming. Our started driving a bit, but we still weren't driving. Suddenly I felt a warm breath in my neck. 'You look beautiful' Cato whispered in my ear. I looked at him and I really stared at him. 'You look good too' I said with no friendly in my voice. Our car started driving through the door. The whole trip I just glared at them and am vicious. One moment I looked at Cato. He saw that I was watching him and a little smile appeared on his face.

'CATO!CLOVE!' The whole crowd seeking for attention. Roses, they threw us. They admired us. But as soon as the games would start they would be cheering for our blood. I hated them.

W

hat did they think they are? When their favorites die, they didn't even care, because they knew that the next year again and again tributes would be. 74 years children died ,1697 Children died.

And no one cared. Even the children who became victors didn't even care anymore, I thought. But I had heard of the stories. That the victors were chased by nightmares. Would I still care when I got back home? I knew that I could kill someone when I needed to. I was trained for it. _**I was born to kill.**_

'KATNISS!PEETA!'The crowd started screaming. They just drove in. I looked behind me. Flames. They wore flames. How?

'Are they real? Cato asked.

'I don't know, they look pretty real to me.'

'They are getting all the attention!' Cato yelled almost. His head was almost read of anger. I never really seemed him like this. He was getting crazy. He was like...a beast. That's what the games do to you. My head whispered. 'They are from District 12, Cato. They will die as soon as the games begin. They don't know how to fight.'

He seemed to calm down a bit. But like Katniss and Peeta didn't have attention enough. They started to hold each other's hands. Their black suit looked like they were killers and the flames who lit up their faces seems to be violent who was getting to close. Cato grew at them. 'You better be right' He said cold.

Our cars stopped and as soon as the last care stopped president Snow started his speech:

Welcome, Welcome. Tributes we welcome you . We salute your courage and your sacrifice and we wish you Happy Hunger Games!

The crowd started screaming louder and louder. An evil smile appeared on Snow's face. I saw a rose on his costume. A white rose. Our car started driving to the exit. The games really had begun.

Our trainers came immediately to us when we were back. Brutus squeezed. 'You need to be better the next time.' Cato glared at Katniss who was behind me; I turned me around and gave her also a glare. I could tell you she was scared. I smiled sadistic.

'Come on, let's go somewhere else' Katniss' trainer said.

Brutus and Enobaria told us hours about strategies and how we were not good enough. All the same things that I learned already in the training Centre. I could be a trainer for myself.

I left after they were ready. I wanted to be alone for a minute. I walked through the whole stage but there were always the avoxes to watch me.

So I went to the roof. Just like I expected there was no one. No one to judge me. The capitol was still full of life on this time. They all were recalibrating the tributes The Opening ceremony of this year. It was weird that I even of this distance could see what they were wearing. Tomorrow the training started. I was happy that we finally could train. I felt me uneasy without a knife in my hand.

Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours on the roof. I heard footsteps came closer to me. They seemed so familiar.

'

What are you doing here, Cato?' I turned me towards him.

'I just wanted to ask you the same.' He smiled boyish. He came sitting next to me. 'Do they realize how lazy the look' He pointed at the Capitol people.

'Probably not'

He nodded. 'It's nice here. It looks like the roof of the training Centre.'

He didn't say anything a minute. It was hard to talk about District 2. Because I knew he was thinking that we couldn't win both.

'I remember you once, when you were little' He said. I thought a second. 'The lake?'

'No, no. I remember you when you were running through a meadow. You seemed...so happy. Your black hair wasn't in a ponytail and you wore a ...pink dress I think.'

My thoughts were running crazy after he said it. The girl in the meadow, that I had seen when I left District 2. Pink dress. Yes the girl wore a pink dress. Was there a chance that the girl was...me? I knew that I didn't imagine her. She was 100 / real.

So the girl in the pink dress was me in the past? Why would I see myself as a little kid? It wasn't even impossible

'Is there something wrong?' Cato asked confused. A cold wind blew towards me and I shivered. 'I'm fine'

He slapped his arms around me. 'I know you said 'no friends' , but I just don't want you to get a cold before the games.'

'I know' I said grinning. Why couldn't Cato and I be friends? It wouldn't mean nothing. We both would except it when the other one died and we would go one with our lives. Friends...was okay.

'Why are you smiling?' 'He said smiling.

'I don't know. I'm just hanging around with my friend.' I sat closer next to him and laid my head in his shoulder.

A sparkle appeared in his blue eyes.

'Screw the 'no friends'?' He asked hopeful

'

Screw the 'no friends' I agreed.

And I swear that that night was perfect. _I swear we were infinite_

and no one could ruin that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Cato and Clove

Chapter 9

I woke up from the bright sunlight through my window. I threw the blanket of me on the ground and stood up. How did I exactly get here? I didn't remember that I went to sleep. It was like yesterday was a huge blur in my head.

The roof. I was on the roof yesterday. With Cato. A smile crossed over my face. Stop it Clove. You are not going to do this to yourself. He is Just a F-R-I-E-N-D. Nothing else.

My training outfit laid on my chair. It' was training day. How could I even forget? I quickly put it on. At the breakfast table I just keep staring at the clock. 9.37 am The clock indicated the hour

'Aren't you going to eat, darling?' Cladisa asked, while taking little bites from her pink cake. 'I train better when with an empty stomach'

'Okay then darling, I think Cato thinks the opposite 'She pointed at Cato, who was eating like he was a beast. There were 8 cakes on his board and 3 breads with cheese. He threw one cake in his mouth. 'What?' he said with an open mouth, when he noticed that we were looking at him. Claudisa looked green. I just laughed and Cato was still asking, with open mouth what was wrong.

Brutus and Enobaria walked in. 'it's almost time, we still need to discuss some things' Enobaria said.

'Just do where you good at in the training center. Try to make them scared. Show them how good you are. Show them that you can and will win this.' Brutus said.

We nodded. 'The avox will lead you to the training center' Brutus took a donut while he went sitting in the sofa.

'We still have 15 minutes' Cato noticed.

'Yes, but You need to talk to the others career tributes. I think you can use the boy and girl from 1. The tributes from 4 still need to prove them. Go.' was the last thing he said.

The avox led us to the evaluator. She pressed a code in and then on a red button with a 'T' on. I thought it was for Training. The avox had red hair. She didn't look at the both of us. She just stared at the ground, scared that when she would move that we would hit her.

Her tong was cut off. I remember the cruel my mom told about the capitol. They betrayed the Capitol so they could their tong of, so that they never could betray the capitol again.

In a way I had compassion, but in some way I thought they were stupid. What the hell were they thinking when they betrayed the Capitol? The capitol will get everyone. No one can be safe.

_Unless there starts a revolution_. No I couldn't think that! If I'll ever would speak out those words I would just end like this avox of the capitol.

Ting. The elevator opened. And the training center looked a bit of the training center in the District 2, but here was much more. There were knife targets, swords, spears, bows. You could go to the survival stations and so much more. I saw the blond and the brown from District 1 one talking into the corner.

I looked for the other tributes but then I realized they weren't here yet. We still had enough minutes left to discuss or career strategies

They saw us and stopped talking. We both nodded at each other. 'I'm Glimmer, and this is Marvel.'

She pointed at het district partner. Her voice looked exactly like I had imagined. She just was the perfect actress for Barbie in wonderland. And he, Marvel well he was perfectly for Ken.

'Cato and Clove' Cato said. Glimmer smiled attractive at him. 'Ugh 'I mumbled. Her green eyes glared at me. It was weird that she could change so much. A minute ago she was the Barbie-girl and now she looked like she could kill everyone she saw.

'You know what the most fun is of the games? she laughed mad.

'Having sex with all the male tributes? I asked innocent.

'No' She answered cold killing the people who you can't stand'

'I already know who I'm going to kill' I said

The boys just stand there awkwardly.

'Go drive to the 'my little pony' castle, maybe they want you. Wait a second. No they don't. They only accept nice people.'

Her face became red of anger.'Uhm, girls. Maybe we should discuss some training things' Marvel tried.

'SHUT UP!' We both screamed.

'Whoah, I just wanted to save this thing we are a career pack. We need to survive this thing. Keep it for the arena.'

A few other tributes came in the training hall. I think they are district 6 or something. Cato squeezed.' We need to look strong, so we need to look like we can win this and that we aren't afraid of them. It's not going to work when you girls only make some fuss about stupid things.' I stared at Cato. He always was good in speeches at school. 'Whatever' I said. 'But just stay away out my way, kay?'

'You wish, little one'

'Oh, no. Now it's really going to get start' Cato grinned

' . ?' I yelled

'LITTLE O-!'

Before she even could speak out the word. I jumped at her. I hated when people said I'm little. I know I know that I'm not one of the biggest but I know that already. Everybody in the training center teased me with it already.

Cato pulled me off Glimmer. She had one big scratchon her face. I smiled triumphant.

'We'll talk later about the career pack, this isn't going to work'

In the while that Glimmer and I were fighting, the most of the people came in. 'Act normal' Cato whispered at the both of us. Glimmer looked flirty and played with her hair.

'Normal? These two?' Marvel grinned. We both glared at him. 'Wow this is really creepy, you know. Do you have thelapy or something.' Marvel squeezed. 'Girls 'He mumbled. Cato laughed.

This is war, I thought in my head. The trainer, Atala named, called us together.

In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other Tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena.

I smiled and glared at the other tributes. I could see that almost every tribute was looking at each other. Cato was glaring at Katniss how quickly looked at the ground. She better be scared of us. Atala continued.

There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife.

When she was finished every tribute went practicing their skills. Almost all the tributes of the not-important tributes went to the survival skills. What a peasants. The careers went, of course, to the fight skills.

Cato immediately took the biggest sword and cut of the arms of the targets and Marvel was throwing swords. He was good in spear throwing, thought. And Glimmer. Ugh. She was trying to hit a target with a bow and arrow. I couldn't stop laughing when I saw that Glimmer almost hit a trainer. Every career tribute went to their specialty so I went to mine.

There were so much knives, almost 35, I guessed. There were little, big and mire sharp ones. I decided to take the knife that looked the violent and that fitted perfect in my hand. The knives felt so familiar in my hands. Three targets moved in front of me. I tried to figure out how long the distance was threw it. It hit perfect in the center of the target.

I trained an hour and I finally looked around if anyone noticed my knife skills. I smiled when I saw he tributes of district 5 looking. They started doing back what they were doing before they noticed me. My eyes looked for Cato. Where was he? I saw his blond hair at the swords station, still. I opened my mouth when I noticed that there was a blond skinny girl next to him. Glimmer. I got red of anger. How could he? Not that he did something wrong, but how could he even stand her existence.

He was teaching her how to throw swords, but she couldn't even hold the sword in her hands. I swore her every possibly thing in my head. Cato's laugh echoed through my head. I took as many knives as I could and threw them with more speed and power then I ever could. In 30 seconds every knife on the table was in the centers of the targets.

'Wow, you're pretty good at this' a voice said when I collected the knives. I looked at him and saw that it was Marvel. He was watching me closely. "I'm alright' I said cold.

'Hey, what's wrong with you' he looked at the station of Cato and Glimmer. His mouth made an 'O'.

'I see' He grinned.

'I'm not jealous.' I said. He was such an idiot. Ugh district 1's people. 'How could I ever be jealous on Glimmer. That was just ridiculous.'

'I didn't say anything, you did 'Marvel laughed

I squeezed. "What do you want?' Why are boy so irritating. He played with a knife in his hands. 'I just figured out that we could help each other. I mean, it's obvious that you are jealous' I wanted to protest but he stopped me 'And well I like Glimmer a lot. Really a lot. I mean she is so pretty and funny and...'

'I get it' I said irritated

'Okay back to the point, so what if we made ... them jealous ' a selfish grin appeared on his face. 'No, No No i'm not going to do that, that is pathetic.'

'It is?' He pointed at Cato and Glimmer and I felt the anger again. I squeezed.' What do you want to do? 'What the hell happened to me. Was I really going to make Cato jealous? Why would he even be jealous? I mean it's Marvel and I'm just... me. No one likes me and no one should, because i'm going to win this and then I have to kill every one. But I just wanted to see if he got jealous. And maybe when he did, than maybe he liked me?

'We are just going to Train and I don't know, we can do something during lunch. Oh, and laugh really hard.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever, I 'm going to show you some knife throws for an hour and then you learn me some spear throws.' He picked the longest knife and I just laughed. Not because he was funny or something, but just because he would never ever get that knife in the center of the target.

'Oh I know something, what if you hold my hand a little bit too long, when you teach me how to hold the knife like in the movies, the romantics right?' Marvel said

'How should I know, I don't watch romantic-girl films. 'I said ' but here take this and watch my thumb' I gave him a shorter knife. I held his hand like he said, in a way to show him how he had to hold it, but also to long, like...well in those romantic movies. In the corner of my eyes I could see that Cato was watching us. I smiled at Marvel, he made a smile, I'm not lying but it looked like a dinosaur who was dying, but in a smiley way. Cato didn't do anything but I could see that he was hurt.

I trained Marvel for an hour, and then as he promised he taught the spear throwing. In the training center I never had the time to train for others skills, I always threw knives and only had a basic for other skills. So during lunch Marvel and I sat close next to him. The inside of my body just wanted to throw up, but I ignored it when I saw that Glimmer almost sat on the lap of Cato. When we were ready with lunch, we trained again for 3 hours.

We all were tired after the training day. We would train for still 2 days. And after those days the interview will start. The elevators opened and district 1 may leave first then we,then3,...

Before the elevator of district 1 closed blew he kiss at me. I didn't see Cato's face, but I could guess how he felt his. I kind of felt pretty bad.

In the elevator we didn't sat anything. There was an uncomfortable silence between us. Cato finally said something. 'We have free the rest of the day, what are you going to do?

' I think I'm going to sit on the roof for a while, I don't think that there is something others that I can do.' I said, I felt the knife that I had stolen in district 2 in my shoe. I had taken it with me this morning.

'Can I come with you?' He asked curious.

'Sure, that would be more fun' I smiled. So we went to the roof together. We sat again, in silence with an uncomfortable silence. I wanted to ask him how his day was, but he immediately interrupted me.

'What do you have with him? 'He asked mad, I could see that he really was mad. Did he mean Marvel? Oh Gosh, I think our plan worked a little bit too well.

'I don't have anything with him. He's just stupid.' I said fast. 'I can see how you look at him'

'Wait what? How do I look at him'

He ignored me. 'I thought maybe, maybe that you ….liked me. More than a friend.' He looked me straight in the eyes. 'I care about you, Clove. He doesn't deserve you. I don't know why you like him…'

'CATO!' I yelled to caught his attention. I took a deep breath for saying the words that would change my whole destiny.

'I love you'


	10. Chapter 10

Cato and clove

Chapter 10

His eyes met mine. I could see that familiar sparkle in his eyes. Every second he came one bit closer to my lips. I could feel his warm breath in my neck. I lean forwards him and or lips finally met each other. First it was gentle and sweet. His warm lips moved against mine and I could taste a salt taste. We both caught our breaths.

'I love you too'

We kissed again but now our kisses were faster and with more passionate. My whole body filled with happiness. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held his blonde hair between my fingers. He had a strong grip on me, like he never wanted me to let go.

He was mine and I was his and in some way I felt that we belong together. I knew it already the first moment I met him. To me he was the boy that cared. The only one where I could forget everything with him.

I loved him. When I was younger I never thought that I would ever say those words to someone. I was taught not to care. But Cato let me did that. He let me feel love. Love that I never had.

I don't know how long we lay there kissing each other, but it felt like hours, days. The sun went down and it left a pink color behind. I stared at him while he moved my hair out if my face. 'What? ' he smiled. I curled me more up in his shoulder. 'I wish I could stay here forever' I sighed.

He gave me a kiss on my forehead. 'You can' for a few minutes we didn't say anything to each other. We didn't have to. It was perfect. A half hour later he Cato started grinning in the nowhere. I smiled it was my turn to say 'what'.

'What are you thinking of, peasant' I relieved out his grip smiling.  
He smiled secretly. ''We are going to play a game. I ask you something and you need/answer it. It's kind of Truth or dare, okay?''  
I nodded playfully. 'Who starts?' I asked.  
'You can start'  
'Okay, Cato...What was the most embarrassed thing that ever happened to you?' I laughed.  
'That's a hard one' Cato smiled and thought for a few minutes.

'There are so many moments. But once I had this really embarrassed situation. It was the year were you need to show how good you are for the trainers and I was fighting at an height and 'he started laughing already ' I slipped over my feet and ' I could barely understand him because of his laughing 'and the…my pants was pinned on a nail and when I reached ...the ground I only had my underwear ... on and every trainer was just staring at me . '

I started laughing so hard that my stomach hurt of it and I cried of joy. We laughed together and I did those weird sounds when I laughed so Cato started laughing harder.  
Finally we stopped and Cato asked me: 'Truth or Dare?'  
'Dare'  
'You've got some nerves guuuurl, I dare you tooo...' he looked around him and a smile crossed over his face when he looked at the end of the roof ' jump of this building'

I stared at him like he was crazy, what he certain was. 'Do you want me to die?' I looked at his face.  
'No!' he kissed the top of my nose and moved to the end of the roof ''come here'' so I step towards him

'' It's a protection field. The capitol doesn't want that tributes throw them self of the roof so they made a field that reject them back if they jump. Did you never heard of it? A victor of our district told it me.'  
Cato took a pen and threw it of the roof. For a few second it kept falling. I started to raise my eyebrows at Cato and say 'told you so' but then there was a green glow and it threw the pen back at us.

' Omg that's cool!' I exclaimed.

Cato smiled. 'I told you so ' he teased. 'So what are you going to do? Jump? Or not?'  
I smiled. 'What do you think I'm going to do?' I step closer at the edge of the roof.

' Wait a sec, if you die, I want a kiss just to be sure' he grinned. And grabbed my waist and kissed my lips long. Butterflies flied trough my stomach. I pulled him closer to me. And when he was close enough I took a step behind me, so that we both fell of the roof.

I laughed. We fell for a few seconds and then there was a hard bang and we flied back to the roof. I landed on Cato.

'That wasn't fair! He said childish.

'You didn't say anything about taking you with me' I said while coming closer to his lips.

'Do you forgive me?' I'll ask. I Gave him a kiss on his lips. 'Now I do. You should do more some things.'

It was already midnight, so Cato pulled me over his shoulder and brought me to my room. He threw me in bed and went lying next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and lay my head on his chest.

When I almost fell asleep Cato called my name.  
'Clove?'  
'Mmhh' I mumbled, my eyes still closed. ''Can you promise me something?'' his voice seemed serious.

I opened my eyes and saw his eyes black in the dark.  
'of course' I said with a puzzled look. He smiled lightly. 'Promise me to...stay with me'  
I tasted the words on my lips. Did he mean in the arena? Or just that I never broke up with him?.

'Forever' said.

He took me closer in his arms and his breath went regular. My eyes felt heavy and I closed them and soon enough I fell asleep to.

I woke up in a wood with green trees and I could hear the mockingjays sing. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the tones they sang.

The sound got cut off by a loud scream. And a canon fired. I looked chocked around; I saw hundreds of birds fly over the trees. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned me around and I saw Cato running to me, taking my hand.

''We need to run, Clove. They are so close !'  
'Who?' I screamed terrified. He pointed at the black shadows behind us. We kept running and suddenly. I felt something grab my ankles. Cato lost my grip on me. I fell and I feel something sting in my chest. Right at the place of my hearth. Cato looked at me with big eyes. I thought he would kneel next to me. But he didn't, My heart started beating slower and I felt my veins getting cold. Cato did the opposite, he started yelling at me.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CLOVE?! YOU PROMISED ME TO STAY WITH ME. YOU LIED!'  
I stared at him. 'I'm sorry' I brought out weak but he disappeared in some sort of dust and then I was alone, my vision got black.

Tears flew overmy cheeks and I made loud sobbing sounds. I was back in my room and I still felt Cato's arms around me. As the minutes past my sobbing got louder, I didn't even know that I could cry that much.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Cato asked when he noticed my sobbing sounds. 'I...you..' I could barely talk ' nightmare' I said in one breath

'Shhhhh, it's okay. I'm here. I'll protect you' I heard his heart beat against my ear and in a way it calmed me down. It made me forget everything.

'Why?' I replied.  
'Isn't that obvious?' he smirked, 'I care for you. I admire your courage and...,'  
'My courage? I'm weaker than that stupid district twelve girl.' I interrupted him.  
'Don't say that. I saw you fighting that day for the selections. You are a true district 2 tribute. I promise.'

I smiled at Cato and remembered that my mother used to sing songs for me when I had bad dreams. I looked at Cato.  
'I know that look' he smirked. 'what do you want?'  
'Can you sing for me ?' I did my puppy face. He said 'no' for ten minutes and I finally could convince him when I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

'I can't sing, just to warn you. Uhm which song should I sing?' he thought deep. 'O I know. Do you know to song we used to sing when our tributes were in a bad situation. The song called 'safe and sound''  
I nodded and lay back my head on his chest and focused me at the rhythm of his heart beats.

_'Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down, _

_Come morning light . _

_You and I'll be safe and sound' _

and with his sang and the beat of his heart I felt in a deep dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Clato

Chapter 11

i opened my eyes and I saw Cato, laying next to me. He felt my gaze on him and opened his eyes slowly.

'Hey' he smiled. He pulled me closer to him.

'Hey to you too' He gave me a kiss on my nose.

'How late is it?' he yawned tired . 'Time to go to the breakfast table. '

He left my room with a kiss on my forehead. Could I ever get used to his lips? I squeezed. I took quickly a shower and ran to the breakfast table. I was late because all the others were already eating. Claudisa was again eating pink cupcakes and Cato was again eating like a pig. I just ate a little bit, but not much. It was hard not to smile at Cato and I could see he had the same problem.

In the elevator he took my hand in his. The avox didn't do anything. She only raised her eyebrows and smiled a little bit. He let my hand go before we were in the training Centre. We made our strategies with district one. Glimmer was still herself. I tried to ignore her flirty behavior with Cato.

I mostly spend time in the knife station. I heard Marvel's voice calling me. I grumbled. What did he want? I step towards him ignoring his irritating gaze. 'What?!' I brought out. 'uhm,'he looked confused at me.' we should make them jealous'  
'No, I'm not going to do that' he looked at me with a puzzled look and after a long silence he said: 'Did he promise you things' I rolled my eyes and stepped back to the knife station. 'He is going to let you fall, Clove' Marvel walked back at his spear throwing.

I gazed at Cato and I saw him looking worriedly at me. I ignored him and threw knives. Never thought that I was going to say this but I was bored while I threw knives.

So I went to the sword station where Cato was cutting the targets. He looked up for a second and laid his sword down. 'What was that with Marvel?' he asked. 'Nothing, he was just doing dumb.' I said. He studied my face and I smiled at him, 'Are you jealous, lover boy?' I teased him. He laughed. 'Are we going to train or what. 'Don't change the subject!

'Okay, okay! Maybe just a little bit' he leaned closer to me, but I kicked his foot, so I remembered him that we weren't alone. He did the 'O' face and helped me with the swords for a few hours.

I left Cato at his station and went too the obstacles. Suddenly I heard a loud yell through the training Centre. 'WHERE IS MY KNIFE?' HUH?' I could recognize his voice even with my ears closed.

Cato.

I ran towards them and I saw the district 6 boy, Jason and Cato. Cato was screaming at him and pushed him hard. I reached them and pushed me between them. 'Stop it, Cato!' It's just a knife! You'll get him later' He kept glaring at Jason, and finally the trainers pulled them away from each.

Cato's eyes were on mine and he finally calmed down. Glimmer was terrified of Cato. She didn't even dare to pull them out of each other.

I felt a gaze on me. I quickly looked up . I saw the little girl from eleven above me. I smiled at her. I could what she had done and that she would be the first victim in the arena if I told Cato, but I didn't want that. It must been the first year of the girl. My brother was 12 too. She was scared of me. I saw the knife blink in her hands. It was obvious that she stole the knife. Her little arms were shaking. . I decide to say nothing and I made a 'shhhh' sign. And stepped back to the obstacles station. Not knowing why I did that.

Training day was over again. Luckily, Glimmer really pissed me off with her. 'Hi, Cato' and than giggled and walked away.

'Do we have free for the rest of the day?' I asked in elevator.

'I think Brutus wants to discuss strategies.

'Again?!'

'Yes of course, the games are in a few days.' I froze. I never realized that they were so close.  
Brutus and Enobaria greeted us and asked our days and things like that. We spend 2 hours talking about everything .

' Okay we're done. Clove, you can go. Cato, you stay here for a few moments.' Brutus said. I looked confused at Cato, if he knew anything about it, but at the look of his face, he didn't know anything of this.

'Why?' I asked rude.

'That's none of your business,' Enobaria hissed. I rolled my eyes and left.  
I opened my room and saw that there was an avox cleaning. 'Go away' I said cold. She nodded quickly, and left my room. I waited for Cato and finally I heard his footsteps near after a half hour. I ran towards my door and looked at Cato. He saw white and I'm sure that there must happen something. 'What happened?!'  
He ignored me and said the words that scared me.

'Promise me, that whatever happens tomorrow, you stay with me.'  
What did he mean? And What the hell did they say?  
'I promise'

okay I know!worst chapter ever!i'm sorry but i really had no inspiration, ugh, i'll try a better chapter next time, kay? And this sooooooooooooooooo short I know!SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY YY!

LOVE YOU ALL!

COMMENT

VOTE

but I doubt that someone is going to do that


	12. Chapter 12

Cato and Clove

Chapter 12

He left without looking at me and I heard his door closing. I stood there, not even able to move. What was wrong with him? Why did I need to promise him that? Why was he so pale? Why? I felt confused. Did I do something? I couldn't remember anything I did wrong. Yes, I did talk with Marvel but Cato knew that was nothing. What did I do the whole day?

Training-elevator-strategies...

That must be it! Brutus had told Cato something. But what? My head started pounding so I decided to go to bed.

Every time I was almost a sleep I heard Cato saying. 'Promise me whatever happens tomorrow that you'll stay with me'

I start moaning, I was so tired. Just let me sleep already!

It was 2 am, told my clock. I really should try to sleep. Tomorrow was the private training and that was the first moment I could convince the sponsors that I could win the games. You can't, a stupid voice whispered in my head.

'Shut up!' I said irritated. Was I really screaming to myself? Did I really become that crazy? I smiled. And I'm still talking to myself. I tried to sleep again for an hour. And then I just gave up with falling asleep. I stood up and stepped to the living room. Slowly voices reached my ears and I walked quietly to the door of glass that was close. I heard people laugh. 2 people, I even couldn't imagine them laugh.

Brutus and Enobaria. I raised my eyebrows and I couldn't stop smiling. They were obviously flirting. Were they a couple? No it couldn't be. I would throw up if I ever saw them kiss. They probably reaf my minds because 3 seconds later they started to kiss each other with passion. My mouth dropped on the floor.

Were this really my trainers? My cruel trainers who won against 23 children in the arena. Were this really my cruel trainers? Who loved to kill? Do they even know what love is? And Enobaria... She laughed with me when she discovered Cato and my relationship.

I stepped forwards. ''Knock, knock'' I opened the door. They both looked chocked. Brutus let Enobaria go. '' I'm sorry. Did I disturb something?''

I smirked. Brutus his face got red; they were just like two children who stole all the cookies. First Enobaria looked ashamed. She recovered herself. And I shivered of her coldness.

'You are going to pay for this.'

She stepped closer and I tried not to show my emotions. 'Tomorrow.' She said.'Tomorrow you'll pay for it,'

They both left and I realized I didn't breath the whole time. I wrapped my arms around me. What had I done? I just let my trainers hate me. The only 2 people who could safe me in the arena. I slammed my head against the wall. Why am I so stupid?

_'You are just as weak as your mother ,Clove'_ my father screamed in my head.

Stop , go away. _'You are so pathetic'_.

'Go away!' I screamed back in my head. I was so tired. I dragged myself to bed and fell asleep immediately.

The next day at the breakfast table Cato didn't dare to look at me. Brutus and Enobaria act like never happened yesterday. We left 10 minutes before our training started. Brutus told us before we left that we need to find out the skills of the other tributes.'

Enobaria had said: ' Have fun'. She said it so sarcastic that I knew she didn't mean it. I just rolled my eyes and stepped in the elevator.

We had a half day for practicing skills. At 2 am they will call us one by one for our private training. In order, district one would go first and then followed by us. The game makers would rate us on a score in twelve.

Marvel would show his spear throwing, I took a guess he would get a score of 8, maybe 9. Glimmer well I just hoped she didn't hit a game maker. Cato would have a high score probably 10. All the careers had the same score. The one with the highest score won the games most of the time the previous year. We entered the center. I hit again some targets in the training Centre.

I wanted to go to Cato. But I stopped breathing and froze when I saw he was hugging Glimmer in the front of everyone. The game makers raised an eyebrow and the other districts started gossiping with the other tributes.

Marvel stood next to me suddenly. ''I told you he would let you fall'' he smirked in my ear. I stared at the both of them. It only made me feel more lost. My heart seemed to break in 1000 pieces on the ground. Maybe I knew it already, everybody hates me, that's just how people react on me. Why would a boy like Cato ever fall in love with me?

I was little and jeah just me. Everybody left in my life. It wasn't chocking that Cato left me too. I finally breath again. It told myself that it didn't matter, I'm Clove, I don't care, I don't care. But if I really didn't care why do I feel so empty now?

Cato kissed Glimmer on the cheeks. I heard that the little boy from district 4 made throw up sounds. The 11 girl smiled. I watched Cato again. I wished he know how mad I was at him. I only could make Cato mad if I would do something that he never could tolerate.

From Cato, I looked the District 4 and 11 boy and girl. I didn't know what I was think but walked towards them. They looked at me with big eyes. 'Can I sit here?' I asked friendly. It felt like poison in my mouth, but I knew Cato couldn't stand the idea of me talking to the weak tributes. It would make him furious.

They nodded quickly. Before I came they were talking and laughing but now they just exchanged looks with each other. I cleared my throat. 'So what are you doing?' They looked at each other. The girl took the word. 'We're making a fire.' her voice was so quiet and vulnerable that I barely could hear her. 'More trying because we don't get a flame'

I looked at the de dry twigs who. She slammed two firestones against each other. A little flame appeared but it disappeared as soon as it came. I smiled at her.

'You must use more power.' I took the stones in my hand and slammed them hard against each other. The dry twigs started to burn, first weak but then they grew higher and stronger. The girl her eyes lit up. I smiled at her.

'I'm Clove.'

'Rue' we shook hands and I could see Cato was watching me.

I couldn't stop smile. Did I just irritate The Big Guy. Too bad.

Rue was first very shy, but after a half hour she told me lot about district 11. How she worked in the trees all the time . The mockinjay birds who gave the end of the workday on with a signal.

'What about your district?'

I thought for a second. 'There are lot of buildings ' I started. 'the most of them are training centers, there is really nothing special in my district.' I said

'Clove?' I looked up. 'how is it to know you have a chance on winning?'

Her question chocked me. She was brave. To ask something like that to a career.

'I don't know. I always thought that it was fair that the districts from 1,2 and 4 won. You see, we trained for it our whole life. We didn't do anything else.', I squeezed' but now I just don't believe in anything.' She puzzled what I had say and said: 'I know i'm going to die' she stared at the ground and tried to make another fire.

I didn't look at her because I know she was telling the the truth. Girls and boys from her age die soon. 'But I learn to accept it. I'm ready for it' she continued.

The bell rang that the private sessions started. Glimmer went as first in. She disappeared and Cato grabbed me hard in the hall where no one else was.

'What the hell are you doing?!'

'What are YOU doing?' I hissed. He observed me and just mumbled things and left me alone.

Marvel was in now. In 10 minutes it was my turn to prove what I could.'' 30 seconds'' said a woman robot voice. Cato appeared next to me. ''Good luck' he said. 'And may the odds be ever in your favor'' I finished him.

I hoped the odds would be in my favor. I looked behind me at Cato who smiled. I stared at him cold. Why was he so confusing? The previous day he said loved me and now he is with Glimmer. I got a cold feeling. I hesitated. 'Cato, it's alright...'

'What?' he asked confused.

'That you choose her over me, I would do the same'

And exact that moment the door opened and I let the speechless Cato behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

Cato and Clove

Chapter 13

The room was very quiet except for the voices of the head makers. They all were talking and when they saw me coming in. They looked all at me. I straighted my back and stepped closer. ''Clove Kentwall. District 2.''  
I walked towards the knife station. I could see the game makers smirk. I rolled my eyes. They probably were laughing with the fact that they didn't believe that a little girl could hit a target, but they forget 1 thing. I'm a career. And I'm trained for this. I took the longest and the sharpest one. I could hear the laughing grow. I felt anger filled my whole body. I glared at them.

I took another knife in my other hand. I smiled at the thought. It was my favorite knife of them all. Little but as sharp as the sharpest knife. Treacherous. _Just as me._

I first throw the biggest knife and after that I threw the second in a fast speed. I lost in my throwing and I even, felt the gazes on my back. The targets changed into glimmer and let's just say, I couldn't stop. My throws were more powerful than they ever were.

All the knives hit perfectly in the center. The heart, the lungs, the liver. I only had 8 minutes left. I still needed to show my speed. I started to run and run. And suddenly I came on the idea to take the knives in my hand and while I run I throw the knives at the target.

Tshaque and the target made a loud sound through the whole room. Right in the heart. The last 5 minutes I did some spills while throwing. The game makers were surprised and whispered at each other, while debating with the others.

''1 minute'' a robot female voice said.

I took my last knife and stepped 30 meters away from the target. It was almost impossible to throw so much, but I don't know what I was thinking but I just throw it. I closed my eyes and waited for the sound of the knife that hit the target. I opened my eyes and smiled.

The knife hit perfect were I aimed for. Let's just say that the target will never have children.

The game makers started laughing hard and I could see that one was crying.

'You can go' said Seneca, the head game maker with a smile. I walked away and before the doors closed behind me. I heard him say:

''I like her.''

''I like her'' he said quitter.

I was 15 minutes past and I could see that it was already 3 o'clock. The game maker would have to see 20 tributes. When the last came they wouldn't be interested anymore. The better for me.

I was on my way to my room, when Cato walked past me and than he turned him back to me.

'There you are!' He said. ''I was looking for you.''

I glared at me. ''Why?'' I said cold ignoring his puppy eyes. Ugh am I really calling Cato's eyes, puppy eyes?

'' Are you still mad at me? C'mon, Clover. You can't stay mad at me forever.''

''You'll see''

He studied me. He didn't say anything for a few minutes he was quiet.

I cleared my throat and walked past him.

''Wait'' he took my arm and let it slowly go. ''We need to talk about our …uhm strategies.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Fine.''

We walked to the roof. It was kind of awkward because we kissed here and yeah….

He waited until I came sit next to him. I squeezed and took place.

''Well, how did your training go?'' He asked.

''It was fine'' I smiled when I heard the game makers laugh. ''What about yours?''

'' Yeah good, I did the usual things, you know sword, spear, power exercices.''

''Great okay so what did you want to discuss?''

He went with his hand through his hair. He always did that when he was nervous.

''Clove, I just want you to know that I'm here for you, and I'm sorry.''

I turned him frustrated. ''What?! Because you were kissing Glimmer?''

''I-'' he tried.

My voice grew louder. ''Because you are such like all the others. You can't play with my feelings, like that.''

''Clove,..?!

''Let me guess, ''It isn't your fault, but mine.'' I hissed. ''And you can't make me promises when you destroy everything.'' My voice broke.

He laid his hand on my mouth. ''Listen, I care for you''

He pressed his lips slowly against mine.

_He will let you fall, Clove._

I rolled above Cato and pressed my knife against his throat. The knife was still from district 2. He looked surprised him. ''Don't tell something you don't mean.''

''Clove, It wasn't my own choice.''

I rolled my eyes.

''Let me explain it!''

I held the knife harder against his throat. '' I love you, I really do. Remember when Enobaria and Brutus let me say yesterday?'' I nodded and let the knife drop on the floor. ''They forced me to do this, with Glimmer'

I stared in his eyes and I saw he wasn't lying. ''Why would they do it?''

''Sponsors. It's all about sponsors. There are rumors… in the capitol that we would be a cute couple together.''

''Why?'' but I realized why. '' You are the strong and beautiful and Glimmer is pretty''

Cato took my face in his hands. ''You are the only pretty here.''

''You just accept it. I can't do this anymore, Cato. We can never be together.''

My heart pounded in my chest. I pressed the button and before the door closed, I looked up at him and saw a hurt Cato.


	14. Chapter 14

Cato and Clove

Chapter 14

The elevator opened. My lungs started hurting. I wasn't breathing, I realized. I gasped. I heard someone laugh. Enobaria stepped towards me. She had a blue glass with red wine in it. The way she moved, let still show her pride and power.

''You were with Cato?'' I didn't answer. I glared at her. She laughed again, this time harder. The alcohol was in her system.

''Such a drama''. Her golden tooth shone in the light. She grabbed my hand hard and it could feel that her nails cut into my skin. She smiled.

''Why are you doing this? You can't force people to do what you did with Cato.''

''I can. Didn't you like it? Glimmer was so happy when she heard what we were planning. Cato too.'' ''Let me go'' she let her nails go of my skin and inspected the blood under her nails.

''Don't be naïf. You are smart, little Clove.''

I felt my cheeks burn of anger. ''I'm not little'' I spat in her face and I could see how she waved it away and balled her hand together, before I even could dodge her, everything turned black.

I heard soft voices and with every breath I took I could hear them grew louder.

''What did...''

''I don't kn...'' ''Maybe, but it is..''

I flutter my eyes and I blink slowly. I rubbed over the painful place above my eyes. I moaned.

''I hate her'' I said quiet, they probably even couldn't hear it.

2 faced turned to me. Claudisa and Cato. My head felt light when I tried to stand up.

''How long was I out?'' I asked Cato.

He looked on his clock. ''About 20 minutes,''

Claudisa looked worriedly. ''Enobaria told me everything.''

I raised my eyebrows. ''She did?'' I said surprised.

''Yes, she found you. In the living room. You must been fall and hit your head to something.''

I smirked. ''Now I remember,'' I said sarcastic.

''I'm going to Brutus and Enobaria and can you two come in five minutes to the living room? They are going to announce the training scores. ''

Aren't you exited?!''She exclaimed happy.

She left the room. I looked around and saw that I was in my own room. Cato sat next me and pressed gently a sack of ice against the painful spot.

''Does it still hurts?''. I shook my head.

''It wasn't an accident, right?'' I looked at the ground, and avoid his gaze. He held my face so that I was forced to look at him.

''Was it Enobaria?'', I didn't answer. I don't know why, maybe because I was ashamed.

''I swear if she did this, I'll kill her. ''

I decided to tell the truth. This was Cato. He wasn't going to gossip about these things. I took a deep breath

''Who else would it be? She is the one who hurts people all the time, remember?''

He balled his fists.

''That is it. I'm going to kill her.'' He dropped the ice sack and walked towards the door.

''Cato, don't do it.'' he stopped .''She is our trainer. Don't you remember the rule? She is our trainer. She is able to kill us in the arena. We can't do anything. She wouldn't even help us to get sponsors.''

''That isn't fair''

''The games are never fair'' I replied. There was an awkward silence between us. Cato went through his hair and said: ''We better go. The scores can be every second on TV.''

Enobaria, Brutus and Claudisa were already in the living room. When Enobaria caught sight of me she smiled arrogant. I felt Cato freezing. I laid my hand on his so that he wouldn't explode. His eyes lit up. I quickly removed my hand. I was still mad on him. A sort of. First he was surprised but then He realized that we weren't together anymore. I got a sting in my stomach but I ignored it and walked to the sofa.

The capitol sound started playing and a white rose appeared in the screen followed by the huge red letters. 'The hunger games'

Caesar appeared and the blue of his hair fitted perfect with the capitol colors in the background. He was sitting on a desk and in his hands he had a list with all the scores of the tributes of this year.

''District one, Marvel'' he read. Marvel appeared on the screen next to Caesar. ''With a score of 9''

He had quite a good score. Marvel was replaced by a Glimmer. An 8 appeared.

What ?! I thought. She got an 8? It wasn't that good for being a career but she couldn't even hit the target. Well better for her. Cato appeared and I could feel the stress in the room everyone was at the top of their chair.

''Cato with a score of 10'' the whole room smiled and celebrated Cato's score, but I barely heard them because my own picture was already on the screen. Everyone was still holding their breath.

''Clove Kentwall , a score of...' My heart pounded hard in my chest. I did well, right? So why would I be afraid.

'10'

Everyone was relieved and filled their glasses again. Claudisa hugged me tightly .''Well done, dear! I'm so proud ,on the both on you. ''

Brutus came over me. Thought, I found out about him and Enobaria he didn't act different.

''I knew you could do it, sunshine.'' Brutus felicitated Cato. I felt a cold hand on my back. ''Congrats, sweetheart'' she said cold. She smiled when she saw the red streams on my arm, where she grabbed me.

The male tribute from district 5 was already on the screen, as expected he got a weak score, 4. Brutus and Enobaria looked bored when the other tributes came. They all received scores between the 2-6. The last 2 districts came, 11 and 12. Thresh's score was higher than we thought he would get. He got a 19. The same score as Marvel I. It was scary because he never trained and Marvel did. ''Will he be a risk in the arena?''

Brutus blue eyes flickered. 'He may be''

He puzzled the situation. ''We need to ask him as an ally. That's the only solution.''

He would never go in an alliance with us. He has too much pride and is too protective with Rue. Caesar read his papers. ''Rue, score of 7.'' he said smiling and surprised.

It was kind of a good score for how little she was. She must have climb for the game makers. During the trainings I saw it.

''Peeta, with a score of ...8''

Brutus squeezed, ''this is going to be a difficult year''

Just when he said it the score of Katniss appeared. My mouth dropped, just like the others.

''11''Caesar said choked. He explained a few things over the interview of tomorrow but after that the screen turned black. No one dared to speak.

Katniss had an eleven. Higher then us?. She was from the weakest district and she got an eleven?! I felt so mad and jealousl at the same time. Cato's face was red and he was about to explode. ''I'll kill her''

''This never happened before'' brought Enobaria out.

Brutus was the most calm of us all. ''What did she train all the time?''

I paused. But I squeezed. She didn't train something in particular. ''Nothing special. She was in the survival skills most of the time.''

''She must be good in a weapon.'' Brutus asked

I shook my head. ''I saw her training with knives, but she never hit the target.''

Cato agreed. ''She was bad with the swords too. ''Maybe she hid her talent?'' .Claudiasa said. Everyone stared at her. That was probably the smartest thing she ever said .

'You might be right. It isn't the first time. Johanna for example.'' Brutus filled his glass again.

''Maybe you two should go asleep, the interviews are tomorrow and we don't want you to get bags.'' For one moment Claudisa didn't sound anymore like a capitol people, but more like a protective mother.

Before I fell asleep. I thought of Katniss everdeen_, the girl on fire_.

Hi so here is chapter 14 I hope you liked it. Normally I was going to write the interviews too in this chapter. But I am sick from Wednesday so I didn't have time for it. But It will be in the next chapter.

And I want to thank you all for the support in the previoust chapter. THANK YOU THANK YOU! It really helped! And I think I just didn't want to write farther because the capitol thing is so boring but I think I'll end the next chapter when they are in the arena!

Love always, Sarah.

(Sorry for that;)) I just watched the perks of being a wallflower again. xD

VOTE

COMMENT

33333


	15. Chapter 15

Cato and clove

Chapter 15

Claudisa was already early in my room. It was still dark in the Capitol but she told me that she needed to teach me how to walk on high schools. I almost got a heart attack when she showed me the shoes that I was going to wear tonight. They were 7 cm and the Eiffel tower looked less high.

''Do I really need to wear those shoes?''

''Of course, you do, sweetie. By the end of the day , you are going to look like a princess.''

She gave me the shoes and I squeezed loud. They had an orange color with a golden shine on it. I don't know much about shoes but this were beautiful. If this were my interview shoes than my dress was probably as beautiful. I trusted Olympia already in clothes.

The shoes fitted better than I thought they would. And finally after 3 terrible hours of walking on those things I understood how to walk and not to fall on my face.

''Beautiful!'' Claudisa watched her clock. ''Brutus is waiting, he is going to help with your interview performance. Enobaria will help Cato. ''

I was relieved that Enobaria didn't help me, because she would make me say things on the interview that were awkward or something. ''He is waiting. So go, go, go!''

Brutus sat in the living with a cup of tea, waiting for me. I wondered were Enobaria and Cato were. Maybe on the roof?

''There you are. Are you still alive? Claudisa kills always the female tributes of district 2 with the high-heels. '' he laughed.

I smiled ''She did. I can barely feel my own feet. ''

He grinned and pointed that I needed to sit next to him. ''Okay I'm going to ask some questions and you need to answer them. Than I can decide which is your interview style.

He started asking and it was already fast decided what I would be.

Sweet and sarcastic.

Our trainers told us that we couldn't eat much because we still needed to fit in our outfit. Like we would grow 5 pounds larger of one meal.

My prep team was already early and they took me to the same room where they prepared me for the parade.

They looked the same as always with their blue and pink wigs. Just as the last time they didn't even see me while I was on the chair, waiting until they were ready with all the make-up.

Puria was doing my hair. She put some shiny blue slime in my hair. I didn't trust it first. I thought she was going to make my hair blue or something. But 30 minutes later my hair was soft and shiny.

Koria, the pink one,( I just discovered her name) was polishing my nails. Normally they were bitten and short. But Koria fixed like it was nothing and she had seen worse.

The other blue haired man was doing the make-up. He put some orange make up on my eyes. It was the same color as my shoes so my dress had to be orange.

They were ready after 1hour and 45 minutes. And they smiled all happy at the result. I waited another 15 minutes when the prep team had left me.

Olympia came walking in with a huge white sack , what was probably my dress for the interviews.

She smiled kind. ''What are you going to be for the interviews?'' she asked.

''Sweet'' I pulled a face but I grinned when I said; ''And Sarcastic''

''Just as I thought it would be. I'm going to finish your make-up first and then I 'll make a knot into your hair.''

She worked hard to get me finished. In 2 hours the interviews would start. And she was kind of stressed up. But 30 minutes before the interviews she smiled and gave me a mirror.

I had the most beautiful orange, as I expected, dress on. It was absolutely perfect and the fabric fell until my knees. The high heels were already around my foot. My make-up had an orange shine. She looked on her watch and made a sound when she saw how late it already was. ''We need to go. NOW.''

Cato and the rest were in the living room and waiting for us. He wore a blue costume but there wasn't much special to see. My dress was too long so I needed to hold it high that I didn't get stuck in it. Cato smiled when he saw me. I liked his gaze when he saw me when I walked in. Like the rest of the world could explode. I smiled back.

''Hey, handsome'' I said to him and grinned.

''Hi, beautiful. Are you ready for your interviews?''

''I better be'' I said

''You will die fine, but those shoes look pretty deadly'' he answered.

My foot started already hurting and we weren't even there.

The most of the other tributes were already there, waiting in a row. There was one big TV screen with the stage live filmed on it. Glimmer and Marvel were the first in the row. We walked towards them and I could see a part of Glimmer's pink dress or T-shirt. When I came closer I could see it was a dress….more a part of it. The clock above the screen counted how long it was until the interviews.

'2 minutes

After a minute every single tribute was in the row and I could see Katniss and Peeta stand as the last two. I glared at them. They didn't were anything special except matching outfits. again.  
It was weird that I didn't feel nervous but I felt me relaxed.  
Caesar appeared with a big smile. And explained a few things to the Capitol. Glimmer was leaded away.  
''Give her a warm round applause for Glimmer.''  
I only heard parts of it. But her style was obviously sexy and innocent. 'Yes, Caesar. I'm very prepared'' I rolled my eyes. To die.

Her interviewed lasted only 2 minutes. Marvel was the enthusiast tribute. In the middle of his interview a man led me to the place behind the stage. Cato wished me a ''Good luck'' before I left.  
A loud beep started zooming and Caesar ended Marvel's interview.  
Caeser presented me: ''Clove Kentwall from district 2''

I walked towards Caesar who shook my hand. I sat in a white mini sofa what was really comfortable.

''Clove. You had a pretty high score. Can you tell us something more of what you did?'' I thought for a second. It was no secret that my skill was throwing knives. ''I threw a few knives'' I smiled sweet. ''Well, why do you think you are going to win''?

''Because I'm the only other who is good enough to kill''

The public laughed but I didn't know why. The rest of the questions were kind of the same. My mouth dropped when he asked me:

''Can you tell me what happened with your brother in the reaping?''

For a few minutes I didn't know what to say.

Cato and clove

Chapter 15 Part2

My throat felt swollen. I tried to speak but my mouth protested. Caesar kept staring at me, so did the crowd.

''What did you felt through you when you heard his name?''

''I-I-..'' I took a deep breath and I caught Cato's side behind the stage. ''You can do this'' he formed with his mouth.

''I was shocked, because he is so little and I really didn't want to slit his throat you know. It wouldn't be fair, right? '' I made it sound like I was laughing with him. _Sarcastic._

The crowd grinned and so did I, but on the inside I felt me terrible. The buzzer zoomed loud. And I felt a last fall of my shoulder. Cato did his thumb up when I walked past him. I gave him a weak smile. My head was pounding so heart that I thought it was going to explode.

Claudisa waked to me and I could see she was smiling. ''You did a great job, sweetheart.'' She took my arm and led me to the room where I could see Cato's interview. ''Let's don't miss Cato's interview'' she added. She opened the room where Brutus and Enobaria were in. Cato sat already and Caesar asked his first question. It was the same as mine.

'' Why do you think you are going to win?'

Cato's answer was kind of the same as mine, probably the same as every career. Caesar also asked why he did volunteer. He didn't say anything that it was for me or something.

''I knew I could do this and that I could make my district proud.''

Caesar nodded. He watched at the huge clock. ''A last question,' Caesar got a childish smile.

''What about you and Glimmer?'' The whole crowd grinned curious.

Cato looked like he was expecting this question. ''Well what is there to say? I love her. She loves me. It's perfect.''

The blood in my veins got replaced by ice water. Cato would say after this that it was just for the games. But was it really? Why wouldn't Cato be like the others? Fall in love with the beautiful girl?

The crowd did 'awwwwwwwwwwwwww'. A loud applause echoed when the buzzer zoomed. Cato did well and the crowd believed the act between him and Glimmer.

Cato gave me a high-five. ''I told you , you would do fine''

District 3 and 4 told about the fishing and electrician in their districts and the whole crowd fell asleep in the first 10 seconds of their interview.

The rest of the districts were kind of the same. I had Goosebumps when Katniss appeared on the stage. I hoped that district 12 wouldn't do something special again. Katniss was very nervous and she acted like a child. Her style was nice and innocent.

I just rolled my eyes when her dress burned and she twirled around the whole stage. Again she had dragged all the attention to her. Brutus and Enobaria didn't say anything. They just waited what Peeta would do.

The whole interview was the same as the other districts. I thought that Katniss would be the star of the evening. I was wrong. Peeta was in love with Katniss. I knew it before he said;

''Because…She came here with me.''

''Oh My God'' Enobaria brought out. Everyone was choked . The crowd whispered loud and I didn't last long before the crowd was one loud

Our trainers took us back to our rooms. They said they needed to discuss some things. After 2 hours they finally told us that the strategies we talked of before still last.

''Go to sleep. It's already late and the games are tomorrow.''

Cato and I didn't say anything, we just walked to our rooms.

I didn't really felt tired. I only felt anger against Katniss and Peeta. They might be a risk in the arena. Cato stopped walking and paused. I wrapped my arms around me. ''Everything goes so quick, don't you think? It seemed yesterday that I found you at the lake.''

I nodded. I knew exactly what he meant. How did all of this happened? How did we become like this?

Cato hesitated and asked finally: ''Can we go for a few minutes to the roof? I'd like to see the Capitol for the last time.''

_The last time? _I thought. This isn't going to be your last time, Cato. _But mine is._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cato and Clove

''Oh My God'' Enobaria brought out. Everyone was choked . The crowd whispered loud and I didn't last long before the crowd was one loud

Our trainers took us back to our rooms. They said they needed to discuss some things. After 2 hours they finally told us that the strategies we talked of before still last.

''Go to sleep. It's already late and the games are tomorrow.''

Cato and I didn't say anything, we just walked to our rooms.

I didn't really felt tired. I only felt anger against Katniss and Peeta. They might be a risk in the arena. Cato stopped walking and paused. I wrapped my arms around me. ''Everything goes so quick, don't you think? It seemed yesterday that I found you at the lake.''

I nodded. I knew exactly what he meant. How did all of this happened? How did we become like this?

Cato hesitated and asked finally: ''Can we go for a few minutes to the roof? I'd like to see the Capitol for the last time.''

_The last time? _I thought. This isn't going to be your last time, Cato. _But mine is._

He continued. ''I know we aren't together any-''

''I'd like that'' I said and I gave him a little smile and stepped to the roof.''

Cato seemed to ignore the fact that we were going to the arena tomorrow. It gave me shivers, in the same time of anxiety and in the same time of joy, I finally could do where I was trained for and I could bring proud to my district. Anyway Cato talked about the regular things what I like the most in the center.

For those minutes we weren't in the Capitol, the hunger games. It was just Cato and me.

We sat on the edge of the roof. Laughing. Cato became quiet and I know what he had on his stomach.

''Just ask it already, Cato''

He smiled. ''You know me too good.''

He tried to form is sentence. ''It's…I…What are we going to do in the games when we are the last two?''

I thought of it for a second. ''We'll fight.'' I said resolute without a blink. ''Someone has to go back home and someone….needs to die''

He froze a little bit.

''So let i be'' he nodded

''Let it be' 'I agreed.

It was a quiet silence between us for a while, but this was different. We both were thinking of tomorrow, when we would go out to the arena.

''What would you do if you went back home?'' he asked. ''Just act like nothing happened or?''

I looked a minute for the right words. ''I don't know. I think I never could forget what happened in the arena. It will hunt all the winners til the end. I would try to live my life but I know I wont be the same


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cato and clove

The sun shone bright on me. My plate stopped and finally, after a few seconds I could ipen my eyes and saw the arena. Everything was green.

I saw a huge wood to my right. And to my left was a big lake and a strange meadow of grain, the yellow stood up in the arena. The cornucopia was right for me. It was made of a dark metal. In the Cornucopia , I could see all different colors of backpacks and etc. Around the cornucopia I could see a lot of weapons. They were all set closer to the careers, I noticed, probably so that there would be more spectacle.

I looked around and followed the round cirkle of tributes, who were waiting for the buzzer so that the games could begin. The untrained districts were al shaking on their plates. I grinned. Next to the district 4 boy (we had decide that we weren't gong to make an alliance with him, he was to weak, and so was his districtpartner.) he wore a blue jacket, his chest rose up quickly up and on.

Rue was next to him, she was brave. She didn't shake, or was scared. She stood there as a true career. I followed her gaze. She was trying to figure out where the tributes came out, so that she could flee away, when she had her things. Smart.

Katniss was five places next to me. She was looking at Peeta. I fronsed my eyebrows. Were they really a couple? I was almost sure that they faked it. But the Capitol believed it of course.

Peet was 4 places away from Katniss and next t him was Cato. He smiled at me when he saw me looking at him. He looked, just normal. He wasn't scared or stressed. He just was checking his nails. Like he was extremely bored. I grinned at him and shook my head. So that he knew that he was doing weird. He laughed. The boy next to him with the green jacket shivered and tried to focus on the supplies.

''30 seconds'' said a male robot voice.

I quickly looked at the supplies. Knives, were were they. A metal silver glimp shone in the sun and I saw in a box 6 or 7 knives. My face lit up. They were beautiful and it was mine.

The knives were my first goal. After that the tributes...

''15 seconds''

I felt the adrealine stream through my vains and felt the energy in my legs and arms.I stood in my sprint position.

o one was going to take my knives away. If they did, I would kill them. No mercy. I might be nice in the Capitol, but the games were different. I trained for this, I trained to kill. My father always told me that I have 2 faces. The weak girl and the girl were he was proud on, the killer. The one who didn't care when someone died. When I was younger I scared the children of my age. I didn't trust anyone.

My mother always tried to make friends for me when I was ten, but I was on my one. When other kids were playing with dolls I was watching the trainers train in the centre. My mother always told me that I was, different.

Different, I said quiet. Am I not like the rest? Killing peple? What'sso different about me? I'm not perfec. I'll never be.

''Different'' I heard my mother say smling, in the first summer heath , smiling at me.

I shook my head at the memory. I should focus. The games would start in 8 seconds.

I balled my fists. It was so quit. The only thing that I heard was the loud counting. I looked at the ground before me. There were bombs hide in. To be sure the tributes wouldn't run before the games start. If they did. The would already die, even when the games didn't start.

''5, 4, 3, 2 ,1,…..''

My legs started running and running. I didn't look behind me to see if someone was following me, I only saw the knife box. In only 12 seconds I reached the boy. I held 2 knives in my hand and the rest of it , I put in the belt of my pants. I lookded at the both sides of me.

The boy from District 5 stood before me. I tried to hit me with his sword, but I threw a knive in his stomach and he coloapsed on the ground. I pulled the knife out his stomach and made it clean at my victim's shirt and looked for my seconds victim.

My ears pound of the loud screams. There were already a few bodies on the ground, there eyes still open. I didn't recognize anyone. I was happy when I noticed that Rue got away. In the corner of my eye I saw the girl from District 3 steal a spear. Before she even reached the boy I threw a knife I her leg. She fell hard on her knees and moaned. Her moans turns into cries when she saw me come closer to her.

_Different. _

Laughed in my head. I'm just like the rest.

''Please'' the girl begged.

I smiled with a sad smile. I slit her troath. She gorgeled for few minutes, and than everything was quit.

The closest other trinute to me was the district 9 boy, he was standing over someone but I couldn't see who it was. The long knife landed in his back. I kind of feel bad that I surprised him and that he even didn't get the chance to defend him self. But this were the games, there were no rules.

My eyes widened. A brown haired girl laid on the ground, _Katniss._ She didn't seem hurt. I groaned. Did I reallly just safe Katniss Everdeen. I rised my knives but when it flied right to the center of her heart. Sh dodge it with her backpack. Katniss stood up and ran toward to woods. I sissed. My knife was still in her backpack. She run fast but maybe I got speed up and kill her. She was almost at the woods. I hesitated , I couldn't left the others. I decide to turn around, back to the games. I would get her another time.

The bloodbath was almost over when I arrived. Marvel was finishing his last victim. Cato was expecting the supplies. I joined him.

''Hey'' he said, like it was the normals thing in the world to say, when you just had killed a few children.

'Hey'' I said back. ''How many are still left?'' I asked him.

''I don't know. Glimmer is counting the bodies, but I think 12 or something.''

I nodded. ''12 to go''.

I walked out the cornucopia and looked in the distance. If there really were 12 tributes died than ther were still 8 others, hiding somewhere.

Glimmer shrieked something, I was too far away to hear it, but alll the others ran to the thing Glimmer pointed at. I walked to them and I could see they caught someone. He was blond. When I looked closer I could see it was loverboy. I laughed.

''Looking for someone, loverboy''

I moved my knive slolwly over his skin, teasing him.

''Clove…' Marvel said smiling. ''Don't play with our pet like that.''

Peeta closed his eyes and just as I wanted to end his life.

Peeta said: ''I know were Katniss is''

Cato said calm: ''Wait,''.

And we all stared at Peeta

_Chapter 17, hope you like it, and if yo do please vote because on my last 2 chapters I didn' get any votes, so please vote?xs_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Cato and Clove We both looked chocked. Marvel pushed Peeta closer to our sides. Peeta's eyes were shimmered. Did he cry? Or was he just scared? Cato studied him.

''So you know where Katniss is?'' I broke the ice.

Peeta's eyes flashed on mine. '' of course she is my district partner. We heard the same strategies.''

Cato stepped closer to Peeta, so that he stood right before him.'

'You may heard the strategies, but how can you know where she is. It's a huge arena.''

For a second he had doubt in his eyes. I sharpened my eyes.

'' We made an alliance...she would leave signs for me in the arena.'' his voice sounded stronger. Would Katniss really give signs? Was he lying? He was a good talker. I already noticed it in the interviews. He could manipulate the crowd easily. But the careers? Us? I took a deep breath before talking. ''Help us with the supplies. You only get a weapon if we trust you. And don't even dare to make us angry. Because you will cry for death if you do. '' I said cold. I slowly point my knife on his heart. Peeta nodded. He waited on the reaction of the others, but mostly on Cato. He was kind of the leader of our group.

''You heard her'' he just said and walked to where he kept his swords.

The others followed him, like dogs following their chief. I turned me to Peeta. His blond hear was wet of his sweat. His eyes were blue, like Cato. But not even his eyes were prettier than Cato. He waited on an answer on me. ''Start in the cornucopia, bring all the weapons to me'' I said cold. He walked slowly to the place I pointed at. I squeezed irritated.

The canons started firing 20 minutes later. We all listened carefully at it. We counted 11 canons. We all gave high-fives. I saw Peeta look in corner of my eyes. He saw a bit green. I rolled my eyes. Cato and I had guessed it pretty close on the number of deaths

. The grass around the Cornucopia was still red of all the blood. The hovercrafts brought the bodies back to the district were the tributes belonged to. They would have a little funeral and the family would pass on with their life, as always.

I was checking the supplies, we had pretty much. There were 3 spears, 9 knives, 3 swords and one bow with a few arrows.

I kept all the 9 knives close to me. I swear that if someone would touch it. I would chop of his hand.

It was already early dark. The Game makers were probably playing with the light. It started getting colder as well. Luckily there were warm jackets In the supplies. I counted 8.

I handed them to Glimmer who was searching for stuff what might be useful. She said quickly ''thank you' and then she continued.

Marvel was practicing on throwing swords to trees. I throw the jacket to his hat when I stood behind him. For a few seconds the jacket blacked his sight. I laughed when he thought someone was attacking him. He blushed.

Cato was sitting in the grass staring in the woods. He smiled when he saw me. I don't know why but he saw happier in the arena, he came back to live again, He really was in his element here . I went sitting next to him. I gave him his jacket but he shook is had.

'' I'm fine'' he said.

We sat next to each other for a few minutes. I looked up at the stars and then at his face.

''We should start to hunt '' I said, looking before me where the huge arena was with all the hidden tributes.

He nodded '' Soon, first we are going to eat so that we have enough energy. ''

My belly growled when I thought of the food. It was morning when I ate for the last time and now it was already dark. But we were only a few hours in the arena. Maybe 3.

I stood up and walked towards Peeta, who was trying to make a fire, to keep us warm and cook some food maybe. I stared at the jacket in my hand and then back at Peeta who exceeded in making a fire and he was warming his hand. I squeezed and pulled myself together. He looked up at me. He was scared , probably because I still had a knife in my hand.

His eyes looked black in the moonlight, and his face pale. I laid the jacket next to him. He took it as soon as I gave it to him. He must have had it cold.

''Thank you'' He said, he really meant it ''You know,'' he started, '' you shouldn't do this.''

I smiled. ''Giving you a jacket?'' I asked.

He nodded. ''I'm an enemy, I know you kill me as soon as I led you to Katniss.''

I thought of his words. They were true of course. Cato wouldn't let Peeta live 2 minutes after he found Katniss.

'' I was just being…kind'' I spit the last word out, as poison.

He smiled weak. ''You are different? Aren't you?''

I was confused. What did he mean? ''Different?''

''You are ruthless as well like the others.''

I knew that already.

''But you have a heart.'' He said. I finally could hear how his voice really sounded. He had a warm voice.

A heart? What would make me so different?

''You don't know the others.''

''No?'' he laughed '' Glimmer is the Barbie serie-killer and Marvel a creepy squirrel.

I grinned.'' You're good. What about Cato?''

He thought of it. ''I don't know, I can't deny that Cato loves to kill. But maybe there is someone else behind the mask.

I smiled weak. I thought of Cato, at the lake when we were little. When he volunteered.

When we had collected the supplies, Peeta filled the bottles with water and made our backpacks for the hunting. I was surprised that he already knew that we were going to hunt. But otherwise I wasn't, he saw the games too, like everyone.

The others came 10 minutes later. We cooked 2 chickens, who we found in the supplies. Cato ate a half chicken and so did the others. Peeta was eating with little bites. He knew that he better wouldn't be a last. I

almost got a heart attack when I heard the loud capitol music play. After 6 secondss the word ''fallen'' appeared in the sky. The girl from 3 appeared first. Then it switched over to the boy from 4. Apparently had the district 3 boy survived. Both tributes of four were death. Also the district 5 girl, 6 girl, both from 7 and a few others died. I lost counting on the deaths. I watched to the pictures of them. The most who only were 12-15 died. Except for Rue. I smiled when the fallen list disappeared with the picture of the district 10 girl. So that meant that Rue, Thresh and Katniss were still alive. I wondered were Rue was and hoped that she wouldn't be our first victim. We packed our self with weapons. I had my knives, Glimmer her bow, Marvel his spear and Cato his sword. Peeta just stood there, Marvel almost hit him when he throw a spear to him. For defending. He said.

We made our way to the dark wood. Cato and I wore the night glasses because we were on the lead. Marvel walked behind Peeta so he could have an eye on him. We mostly were looking for a stupid child who was making a fire to keep her/him warm. I looked at both of my sides. The whole arena was a green blur with the glasses but at least I saw better.

I noticed a little green fire a few miles away. I put my sunglasses of and now I could see the little red fire. I smiled. And pointed at the fire. Cato grinned. '' Let's go''

We all were so excited. We all were running to our victim. ''First there, gets it'' said Glimmer. Like the tribute was an animal. We all sprinted except for Peeta he was trying to keep us in sight. He easily could flee away but he didn't. The little dot in the distance became bigger. My feet filled themself with energy. Cato and were running next to each other.

''The tribute is mine'' he teased me. He speeded up a bit. ''Try.'' I grinned. We stopped running when we were closer. Glimmer, Peeta and Marvel finally reached us. We stepped closer our weapons ready for the kill. The girl heard footsteps begin her. She couldn't run away anymore. The whole arena was filled with a scream.


	19. Chapter 19

Forever Stay With Me

Chapter 19

Cato and Clove

The red curls of the girl rolled like golves when she tried to escape from us. Cato grinned. I quickly threw a short knife at the girl her leg. She fell hard and a moan came over her lip. Ze crawled farther, but we were already around her.

''Please!Please, don't kill me!' She screamed loud.

Cato took a spear and mocked: ''Why would we do that?'' He put the point of the spear on her stomach. Her breath came in shocks out of her mouth.

''Please,'' she looked at everyone of us. Looking for any pity. We were trained on this. People die all the time. Her eyes caught a sight of Peeta.

''You. Please help me.'' Tears rolled over her cheecks.'' Peeta his eyes were full of pain. In a few seconds is face turned cold.

''Just do it. We don't have the time of the world.''He said

''Bye'' Marvel said. He waved at the girl. The girl squeezed when Cato's sword pierced her stomach. ''Let's go ''I said ''the hovercraft will be here soon.''

Cato took the lead and after a few minutes Marvel stopped walking. ''What's wrong?'' Glimmer asked irritated. ''Shouldn't their be a canon?''

Everyone turned around to him. He made a point. Always, when a tributes heart stop beating their should be a canon. Unlesss...

'' Maybe she isn't dead.'' Marvel said, reading my mind. ''I know were I hit her. She's dead'' Cato hissed. ''Someone should check.'' Glimmer said while inspecting her nails like nothing special was happing. '' I'll go'' Peeta stepped forward. Marvel started to protest but Cato interrupted him.

''No let him do it. So he can practise for Katniss later. ''

Glimmer laughed. Her fake-barbie-ken-joke-laugh. Marvel squezed tired. ''Someone should check on him though, he could flee away.'' Cato looked at me with puppy eyes. ''Fine,weirdo'' He just hit speezed a girl and now he was looking like a little child.

''C'mon, loverboy'' I pushed him toward the place were the fire still burn were the girl was. It was 10 minutes walking.

When we reached her, the girl looked pretty dead, but with a closer look you could see that she was breathing shakingly. Her eyes fluttered open and met Peeta's eyes. Her hand pressing her stomach wound was drenched of the blood. She grabbed Peeta's hand.

''I-ttt hurrrtsss.'' her teeth clapperd om each other. I looked from a little distance at Peeta and the girl

He held her hand strong. ''I know'' he said. ''it wil be okay''

The girl sobbed loud. ''What's your name?'' he asked kind.

Their broke something in me. Was I really that cruel? That I didn't care that we killed this girl almost. Maybe she had a brother or sister, or parents who waited on her in her district. They were watching their little girl dying now. My blood turned in icewater. What would Travis think of me? He never saw me kill someone or being like this. He only knew me as the one who cares for him. Not this.

''Ma-Maddie.'' her face was white only the flakes of the fire lit her face up.

''That's a beautiful name, Maddie'' he whispered. A little smile turned on her face. But _departed from the pain _and gasped at the pain of her wound. Peeta looked better at the wound. It was a long red wound over her stomach. It was deadly for sure, but it would take hours to kill her. She would die slowly and painfully. Peeta held his breath.

Peeta looked at me. I gave him a nod. He was smart enough to know that the girl wouldn't survive this. He needed to finish it. That's the only thing what her parents would want: end the suffer of their child.

''Maddie?'' Maddie had closed her eyes before but now she opened them again. ''I want you to think of something good.'' She was lost in her thoughts for a second and finally she stared at something, a smile crept on her face.

''Think of your district.'' Peeta held the knife that I gave him earlier in his hand. ''I s-ee my-y fa-mil-y'' she said dreamy,her voice a harsh whisper.

''That's good. You will see them again.'' Peeta said. His voice was half a cry. ''They are waiting for you, Maddie.'' She nodded. In my mind I wondered how it would be if you die. The thought of seeing your family again comforted me. The girl must be scared.

She was looking at the knife in Peeta's hand. She smiled. The girl her hand was shaking. I don't know why but the only thing I know is that a minute later I held her other hand in my hand. The girl looked at me. I gave her a smile.

Peeta said: ''Maddie, You better don't keep them waiting.'' Maddie nodded. ''You'll see them again.''He repeated. A canon boomed through the arena. The knife was right in her heart. Painlesss. The girl her hand lost her grip out of mine hand.

''I promise'' Peeta whispered. Their was a little smile on Maddie's face. Peeta closed her eyes. Without a word saying he turned back to the others. He was crying, for a girl he even didn't know. After five minutes walking we could see the centours of the others, still little and from a distance.

''You did a good thing their. ''I said. He stopped abrupely. ''I killed her''

''Cato killed her. You end her suffering. A brave thing to do.'' he didn't reply. He had a puzzled look on his face.

''You really are different. '' He said more to him self. I didn't reply either.

''Finally,'Marvel said , ''The sun is almost up. Let's Go back.''

Cato took the lead again. What Peeta did stayed in my minds for day. I was awake that night, until the morning. I was inspecting my knives. The were beautiful, even more beautiful then home. Most people probably don't understand why I care so much about them but I just do.

''Hey'' I heard behind me. I turned me around and saw Cato yawn. He was just awake. ''Should I take over your watch?'' he asked.

''No, it's alright. I'm not tired after all''

He stood up and let him self sink next to me. So close that his shoulders just touched mine and I could feel his body warmth.''It's been kind of a heavy day'' he grinned.

''Kind of'' I responded.

''Maybe today…..'' he was saying but he got cut of when we heard footsteps behind us.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cato and Clove

Henry was trying to program the bombs and we were huntig again. It was already past noon when I smelled something, burnt.

''Do you smell that? '' I asked to the others.

The others stopped walking and looked around.

''It smells like...'' Marvel began.

''RUN!' Cato yelled at all of us.

We start running a fast as we could. What's hapenning? I thought to myself. The headmakers were doing something. But what? I guess we figure it out. In a few minutes every tree, surroundings was on fire. There only was one way out.

Cato grabbed my hand swiftlyy. And we both run. The smoke was already in my longue. I coughed harsh and Cato looked up at me worriedly.

''Are you okay?'' he stopped for a second. The fire around us was less but still dangerous.

''Where are the others?'' I asked, my voice was almost a whisper. avoiding the subject. My longues were bad since my father beated me until I had a bleeding in my longue. I spent 4 weeks in the hospital for it. I didn't stop from training and I never had problems with it after it healed until now. I couldn't breath. It felt like something was strangling me. I tried to catch breath, but there was no oxygen. My coughs got harder and louder.

''Clove?'' cato said ''What's wrong?'' I looked up at him. My vision was already a blur. There were black points in it.

''Can't . breath'' I brought out. The last thing I remember before everything blacked out was Cato screaming my name while dragging me out of the fire.  
''Clove?'' I heard someone call for me. I tried to blink my eyes. But everything was so black. I laid stil for a moment trying to remember. The wood, it was on fire .

''Clove. Shine and rise!'' Cato called out. My eyes were stil heavy. Was it because my body didn't get enough oxygen that some parts didn't work properly?

''Oooooh Cloverbells?'' in a rush my eyes opened and my whole body protested when I sat up. I caughed my breath a few times.

''Don't call me that '' I said with a weak smike. Cato grinned. I looked around. I was lying against the tree. Cato grinned. I looked around. I was lying against the tree. Cato sat next to me.

''How long did I pass out?''

''Only a few minutes. I carried you out the fire. We're safe now. The others are still gone though.''

''My hero.'' I said sarcastic.

''I will save you always ma'am'' he said playful.

''I bet you do'' Cato's eyes met mine. He laid is hand on my cheek. After what seemed like only a few seconds but what could be minutes he wiped away his hands of my cheek.

''You are all dirty from the smoke.'' he explained.

He helped me stand up, still smiling. We both agreed that the otherd probably were going back to the cornucopia.

''Why did they set fire to the arena ?'' I asked him.

He walked with big steps. '' I don't know but there must be a reason for it. They didn't try to kill us, I guess. At least not all of us. Maybe it was supposed to lead us to somethig or someone.''

Well it kind of made sense. ButI don't really wanted to ask him that.''And probably t was some...'' he went on but I stopped him.

''Why did you save me, Cato? We….we are each others opponents. We supposed to kill each other.'' I said nervous.

''Clove. I could never do something. Or hurt you and I would never let anyone even take a hair of year head.'' he whispered , aware of the cameras and microphones.

''I ca-'' he wanted to say but a high loud scream inturrupted him.

''There you are, bastards. We thought you were barbecued.'' Maverl smiled up at us.

Glimmer and Peeta stood behind them. Glimmer looked bored as always, and Peeta was red, of the running.

Cato laughed. ''Too bad huuh?''

I inspected my jacket, that wasn't even a jacet anymore. It was full of holes where the fire burnt the fabric. I only had a few scratches of running thorugh the branches.

I smiled after watchin Marvel and Cato , I never noticed but Marvel and Cato acted like brothers maybe because Cato never had a brother or sister.

Though, the whole wood was on fire there were nowhere things you could see that it was.

After a few minutes we noticed that the wood dissapeared and thatwe come to a water aria with rocks and stones.

Marvel narrowed his eyes. I looked where he was looking at. At the the end of the wood was a little lake were a tribute was_._

_ Katniss_

_Hi sorry taht I post so unregular but that is because I Always post it on wattpad immeadiately and I forget it here, normallly I post every Friday so I'm going to try to post here also every Friday, and I f you have wattpad you can follow me on wattpad: forevercatoandclove_

_That's my name, I hope you liked the chapters ;)))_


End file.
